Scabbed Memories
by EmoSapien4Lyfe
Summary: Ry is given to Kura as a gift and soon becomes a vitim to his violent hands. The more pain he causes Ry, the more Bakura begins to love him. But, can Ryou forgive him for all he's done? BxR Done, but chaps are being revised. Lemon chp. 15
1. Torture

Scabbed Memories

_1. Torture_

(Ryou's POV)

Falling to the ground I look dreadfully back up to face the fist that came slamming in my direction. I didn't understand why I was getting beat but it was a usual activity during the evening.

"Get up!" the attacker shouts.

I clench the carpet between my fingers and refuse to respond. Not knowing what my punishment would be I brace myself for an impact. A hard kick to the ribs breaks the ready brace by throwing me across the floor. I gasp sharply for air while grasping my ribs tightly.

"Heh, maybe next time you'll do as you're told," he growls as he slams the door and storms out of the house like usual.

That's not even half of what goes on in the house. I feel the tears sting my eyes and I'm unable to blink them away. My sobs have been my only silent cry for help ever since the first beating. I crawl onto the bed and collapse into a deep sleep.

This is how it started...


	2. Why, It's nice to Meet you

_2. Why it's Nice to Meet You_

**TWO YEARS AGO**

_Ryou was slowly walking down the street on a cold winter day. He had his book bag slung over his shoulder while looking in the shop windows. They were filled with the happy faces of children lit up by the white, crimson and green Christmas lights that filled the glass. Ryou grinned to his self and continued on his way. No, Ryou wasn't on his way home from school...in fact Ryou wasn't even on his way home. It was a quest to meet his new 'guardian'. You see, he was in an orphanage that only held kids that had no families. He was one of those kids._

**_Flashback_**

"Ryou! Come look out the window! It's snowing!"

Ryou smiles and rushes over to meet his best and only friend, Andrew. The other kids just didn't understand him. They've all seen snow before but not this much. Everyone giggles happily then chases each others through the room but they stop in their tracks when they notice a stranger standing at the top of the three steps in the doorway. It was always like this when someone walked in. It wasn't that no one liked it there, everyone just wants something new to happen to them...and maybe even better food may come with it. The man who stood there walks over the desk and makes a request. They could all tell because of the requesting tone in his voice.

"Ah, yes sir I think we have exactly what you're looking for."

Our care taker stands up to look over the kids. Ryou thinks he could've been the only one who didn't want to leave. But that's when his name was called. Ryou blinks in surprise and run up to the desk.

"Yes ma'am?" he asks.

She leads the guy and him into the office apart from the play room. They begin to talk about the paperwork and how he would be taken care of. He can tell that she wasn't listening to what he said but he was.

"Well my friend went through a rough time in work and such. I thought I could help him by giving him someone to comfort him and help him out around the house."

She nods and writes down in her little black book that held the kids records.

After jotting down a few things she says, "Well I think he's the one you want. He has a cute face, very quiet, young..." Then slowing down she looks at him and asks, "How old are you Ryou?"

Ryou answers timidly, "sixteen."

The man nods, "yes he'll do well. I'll be back Monday for him."

'Monday, 2 days until then,' Ryou thinks silently.

Then filling out the necessary paperwork they all walk out of the room and before he leaves the man kneels down to his level. Ryou gasps when he runs his finger along his jaw line.

"Don't worry Ryou. I'll be back."

Then he stands but Ryou grabs his sleeve.

Ryou asks in a low whisper, "What's your name?"

He smiles and answers, "You can call me Malik."

The young teen nods and watches him walk out into the blowing snowstorm.

_**End**_

"Ryou?" a voice called out.

Ryou jumped out of his dream and came face to face with Malik.

"Yes sir?" he asked politely.

As if thinking of what to say he blurted out, "well we're almost there and Bakura doesn't know you're coming home with me. In fact he doesn't know about you at all."

The teen blinked his green eyes in surprise, "Umm... who's Bakura?"

Malik mentally slapped himself, "Sorry...it's the first time I've ever done something like this. Bakura is your new guardian."

Ryou swallowed as a nervous feeling reacted throughout his body. He hadn't felt nervous at all until now. Malik stood and led him up toward the entrance to the park.

"He lives in that house at the end. The only thing I feel that I can do to help him is to give him a friend."

The boy blushed at his last comment, "what do you mean as in friend?"

Malik stuttered but before he could answer they were already at the front door. "Let me go in first. He shouldn't be home yet. I think he's working late tonight."

He nodded and stood outside obediently.

Looking out at the park and the moonlight made the snow glisten with small shines here and there. The boy's hair had the same glittery refection making it blend in with the night. That's when Ryou heard a noise from behind. He spun around and came face to face with Malik. His sudden appearance caused him to jump backwards. Malik laughed and pushed the door open wider so he could step in. The entrance was huge! The white walls were clean and laden with abundant pictures. Small in tables endured the honor of small vases and/or decorations of many origins.

Malik closed the door and smirked at his work.

"Don't get the wrong impression. Bakura isn't the how do you say...most carefree person in the world. He takes everything seriously but he's not to square. He'll have a sense of humor when he wants to. Just don't push his buttons..."

Ryou looks at him and nodded sadly while thinking, 'great we're exact opposites; this won't end well.'

Malik disappeared for a second then re-appeared holding what looked like a pair of clothes. "Here. I thought I'd grab you some new clothes for agreeing to come with me. I hope you like them," Malik exclaimed handing him a pair of blue denim jeans and a T-shirt to match them.

The boy took them with smile.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I try them on?"

He nodded and pointed him around the house to the bathroom and a few other rooms and closets. He headed into the closest bathroom and changed into the new attire. As the teen examined his self in the mirror a pair of lights pulled in the driveway. Ryou immediately knew who it was so he exited the room and joined Malik in the entrance hall. He eyed Ryou's nice body up and down and nodded in approval. But his comments didn't last long when the knob begins to rattle and they stood eagerly awaiting Ry's new 'owner.'

Malik steps forward to greet his friend, "Hey Bakura! How was your trip?"

Bakura grunts a reply and shoved by Malik towards the kitchen. He stopped short of the door when he spied Ryou standing there at the bottom of the staircase.

"So Malik did your bitch of a sister finally come visit you?" Bakura laughed as he continued walking through the kitchen door.

Angry, Malik stomped after Bakura, "He looks nothing like my sister! Besides, my sister died in a fire when I was 10. Thanks for reminding me!"

Both guys apologize to each other for their behavior and Malik introduced 'the boy'.

"This is Ryou. He came from an orphanage."

"So? Why is he here?" Bakura asked taking a bite of his apple.

Ryou looked down as if hurt by his comment but looked up at Malik's tone.

"Look Bakura, I brought him here to be a companion; someone who will stay here and help you." He stared coldly with his lavender eyes. Bakura leaned up against his island counter and crossed his arms, "well _why_ the hell is he here?"

"I'm here because I...I wanted out of that orphanage. Besides, I've have no one else..." the young boy answered stepping forward timidly. Malik blinked in surprise at how he stepped up to confront him.

"Alright we can try this. Thanks Malik, I'll be sure call if I have any problems," Bakura admitted giving in. "The boy can stay here for now."

Ryou stepped back in slight fear when he caught a glint of malice in Bakura's brown eyes.

Malik, who didn't seem to catch it, turned back to face him, "Well if that's all you two need then I'll be on his way." Malik backtracked to the door and as he touched the handle Ryou grabbed his coat.

"Malik! Please don't leave him here alone with that guy!"

"What? Calm down Ryou, it'll be alright. You have to give him a chance."

Pulling away slowly he bobbed and said, "I guess so...bye Malik," as the blonde stepped out the door.

The words, "So can you cook?" were heard from behind him.

Ryou thought back to his Home Etc. Class and nodded, "Yes sir. I can cook."

"So, try your skills here," he demanded showing him where everything was located.

Looking through the large variety of food the white-haired teen asked, "What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything. I'll be upstairs." With that Bakura walked up the stairs.

After exploring through the cabinets, Ryou grabbed the box of spaghetti noodles, tomato paste, and sauce from the cupboard. The counter was a black and white marble design with small gold paint splotches mixed in. He set the ingredients on the counter and walked to the freezer to grab the hamburger. Then he tossed it in the microwave to defrost.

Bakura plops onto his bed and sighed.

"Damn it's hot in this house!"

He sat up and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Slowly pulling it off his body he threw it over into the corner of the room. He had on a white undershirt that had been stretched out from all of its uses. The extra long holes for the arms pulled down past his stomach. Revealing the hot body he had. The nice pack with visible hard taunt muscles arched over his abs. Bakura was proud of them. He fell back and thought about what Malik did.

'Why would he surprise him with this boy? Out of the blue he shows up and gives this kid to me. Perhaps he can be a maid of some sort. He works in exchange for food, shelter...yea. That sounds fine. He'll give me whatever I desire or I'll throw him out...food, drinks, entertainment.' He said the last part incredibly slow as if thinking of what kind of 'fun' he liked. After he agreed to his plan, Bakura closed his eyes and slipped into a light sleep.

"Bakura sir, the food is done," Ryou announced knocking lightly on his door.

He jumped out of his sleep and looks at the clock.

"7:38? Fuck, alright. I'll be down in a few minutes."

The boy took his leave of the upstairs and headed downstairs. As Bakura entered the kitchen he found a plate of steaming spaghetti at his spot.

"Looks good...thanks."

He smiled a slight bit and raked his fork through the noodles. Before Bakura took a bite he told the kid his offer.

"Is that ok with you?"

With out any type of emotion Ryou nodded.

Kura growled a slight bit and said, "When I ask you something I expect an answer."

"Yes Bakura, that sounds fine," Ryou replied quickly.

"Good. Now when you finish your food I'll show you to your room and around the house. That is if Malik hasn't already done so."

Ryou shook his head, "No sir he did not."

Both continued to eat in silence.

'Say something to him Bakura! I'm sure this change was also hard on him.' Bakura told himself.

The awkward silence was louder than anything Bakura had ever witnessed. He was too busy thinking and staring at Ryou that he had wolfed his entire meal, embarrassingly fast. But Bakura wasn't much paying mind to that. But before he said anything to him, Ryou stood and asked, "Are you done? If you are I'll go and clean the dishes."

He blinked and looked at his empty plate. "Umm...yeah, I'm done."

Taking his plate, Ryou headed over to the sink. He turned on the hot water and mixed it with some dish soap.

"You're sure you know what you're doing right?" Bakura shouted from the kitchen. After he shouted, he wondered if he had only said it to say something to break the strange stillness in his mind.

"Yes sir. I know what I'm doing," the boy answered turning off the water.

That's when the older man entered the kitchen; again the wicked gleam is in his eyes. Grabbing his shoulders he pulled him backwards.

"Hey! What are--" But Ryou's complaints are cut short when he hit the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"You know what? The depressed act you've had since you've got here is beginning to bother me."

"What are you talking about?" Ry asked trying to get out of his guardian's tight grip. But all went quiet when Bakura's hand struck his face.

To stunned to react Ryou looks up to him in fear and shock. Bakura's look was that of enjoyment. It seemed like it is hard for him to control himself to not to strike him again. "Finish these dishes and I'll show you to your room," he said spinning around and walking out of the kitchen.

Ryou looked the opposite way of Bakura's exit. Involuntary tears surfaced and stung the boy's incredible green and gold eyes. His cheek's pain began to numb over from the heat of the attack. He couldn't tell if he was embarrassed from the tears or if Bakura had hit him that hard. Either way the event occurred so fast that Ry's mind couldn't remember it clearly. It seemed like one of those dreams that you remember so vividly, but only a few moments later, you can't recall anything.

_This is how the beatings began. On the very first day, I was slapped and the assaults grew from there. No one knew about what Bakura was doing to me. He had no phones, the door was always locked. The only one key was with him at all times. Malik had to go out on a business trip out of town, leaving me alone with my worst and only enemy._


	3. Running Water

_3. Running Water_

**PRESENT**

A loud pound on the door didn't even cause him to wake up. He had been up late the night before dressing any wounds that Bakura had given him last night. Then after that, he studied for his classes.

Bakura swings open the door and shouts, "Ryou! Get out of bed!"

Ryou jumps up and look up at his guardian. "Sorry, Bakura," he whispers. He stands up and tries not to stretch any of his sore muscles. His muscles were tender from his most recent battering. Ryou shuffles past him towards his dresser.

"Be thankful I even bothered to get you up for school today," Bakura hisses.

Ryou pulls out his school uniform. He doesn't answer him and goes to pull off his torn and blood stained shirt but feels cruel eyes on him. "Bakura?" Ryou turns around slowly to face him through his white hair. The locks were dyed red while stuck to his forehead from the bloody cuts on his face. The dark bruises gave off a shadowy, dark aura.

Bakura pushes himself off of the doorframe and leans closer to him. Ryou tries to back away from him but Kura grabs his arm. "I think you should bathe and get cleaned off before leaving the house. We wouldn't want someone to find out any unnecessary information."

"What?! No!" Ryou cries out. He doesn't have enough strength the fight back. But Ryou tries to struggle with all the strength he has left in him. He scrambles to escape Kura's firm grasp. But he's much too strong to get away from. Ry stared wide-eyed at the white tub.

'Is he going to kill me?' Ryou thought as the tub fills with water. The cool water rises and Kura is sure to hold Ryou in place by grasping the tender wrists behind his back. The older male looks at the helpless teen. Teen...Ryou is still a young boy, a young cute kid only in his late teens; 18 at the oldest. Kura takes slight notice towards the beautiful bundle he's about to harm once again. Bakura doesn't bother to turn off the faucet when he shoves him into the tub.

His legs still sticking out, Ryou began to thrash around wildly. But his movement stops when his legs and arms are held by Bakura. With his other hand he dunks Ryou's head below the tinted surface. Once he is satisfied with his work he grabs the front of Ryou's shirt and hauls him out while gashing his forehead on the running faucet.

Bakura shoves him out into the hall. Ryou hits the wall and slides down leaving a crimson, watery streak on the wall. Blood is now seeping from his wound while leaking into his eye. Kura groans at the wound and picks him up. He carries him so that Ryou am close against his body, like a baby.

An intoxicating scent glides into Bakura's nostrils making him stop and glace at Ry's face. Green eyes look as if they were debating on whether to close or not by settling half way; giving Ryou an exhausted look. He just rests his chin on his chest and stares blankly into space.

'Why am I feeling bad about him?' Bakura asks himself looking at the gash on his forehead.

He lays the limp body on the bed and heads back to the washroom to grab a washcloth and bandages so he can clean up the wound. Kura collects the gauze and heads back. He stops instantly when he actually takes notice to the skinny battered body.

Ryou is wearing a pair of ratted jeans that has holes everywhere from knives, rug burns, and blood stains. His shirt isn't even its original color anymore. The one Malik had bought him. The blue stripes were mixed with ugly purple blotches. The white lines are stained a brownish-red from dried blood. He looks down at the floor while slowly trudging back to the bedside. Even the floor took a toll on Kura's feelings with all the blood and tattered carpet.

The cold cloth made Ryou shudder just a bit when it touches his hot forehead. Bakura sets the bandages down then examines his body. From what is visible through the holed denim, it is obvious that not many blades missed their target. The arms were bruised from blocking some shots, the tight grasps around them, and from cuts that have not gotten a chance to heal over. Bakura has enough guilt at that moment to apologize but Ryou wouldn't believe if he told the truth.

'I have to do something,' Bakura thinks. He hovers over the boy's body, as gentle as a mother; he wipes the wound clean of blood. With a Q-tip, Kura dabs antibiotic ointment on the wound to sterilize it. Finally he places a bandage on the boy's bruised forehead.

A light finger trails across one bruise on Ryou's smooth, creamy cheek. Cupping the wound Kura licked his lips from nervousness. He listened in silence to Ryou's slow steady breaths. Then looking over his body he rises out of his chair and runs out of the house; afraid of the strange feeling that had come over him.

Ryou finally makes a move about fifteen minutes after Bakura left.

"What the heck? Why does my head hurt so much? And why am I all wet?" Ryou asks aloud. Gripping his head Ryou slowly gets to his feet. With a half an hour to get to school Ryou walks toward the corner of the room to get the uniform he had dropped.

"How did this get on the floor? The ground outside is cleaner than this." Sarcasm dripped off the comment.

Ryou heads slowly down the halls while taking occasional breaks to hold his throbbing head. Finally making it to the bathroom Ryou looks first at the blood stroked wall. With a head shake Ry turns into the room and spots the mirror. Looking up, hoping to see himself, he sees the bathtub behind him. He gasps at the sight of the entire bathroom. The tub is overflowing with water mixed with blood...his blood. Spinning around Ryou heads over to the tub and turn off the faucet and pull the plug.

"I don't have time to clean this up. I have to get dressed and go. Now. I'll just have to hurry home and clean up."

Grabbing his uniform Ryou pulls off his stained shirt, hurting his neck in the process, and swaps it with his clean white shirt and jacket. He had specifically requested a blue uniform because he had a pair of navy pants to match the jacket.

After his painful, difficult task of getting dressed, Ryou grabs his backpack, his winter coat, and an apple. He couldn't lock the door in case Bakura didn't come home to unlock it; it's happened before. Ry paused that the memory. He groaned in silent disgust. Slipping on his white tennis shoes Ryou walks out the door.

With that Ryou slowly forces his sore body to walk. The harsh winter winds are extremely bitter on his bruised body. He had taken the time to tend to his wounds only so they would stop bleeding. Most of the time Ryou wasn't even able to do that.

'Today is going to be a pretty good day...I can feel it.' Ryou thought to his self as he reaches the school grounds.

Even with 10 minutes to spare Ryou didn't bother to stop to chat with his friends. He walks right past the small group but one of them spots him in the crowd. He doesn't say anything to get his attention but he excuses himself from his friends.

Ryou stops at his locker and turns the dial with his code. '40-24-4,' he says mentally but as he finishes a voice calls out from behind him. He whirls around to greet the welcoming burgundy eyes of his friend...boyfriend to be correct.

"Hey Ryou," Yami says while he strides up to him in his usual manor.

"Hi Yami," Ryou answers blushing.

Trying to hide his newly formatted cut, Ryou shift head so his hair falls gently over it. Yami tilts his head to the side and asks what he was hoping not to hear. "Ryou, what's going on at home? I don't ever recall seeing you without a new cut or bruise. Now here you are and you have this monster gash on your forehead."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," the green eyed boy responds timidly, turning away from his friend.

"Well then how did it come to be?" Yami asks with his arms crossed.

Quickly thinking up an excuse Ryou says, "I was running through the house and I ran into a door."

Obviously not believing his story he leans over to him and whispers, "Well just be careful Ryou. I don't like to see you hurt." He kisses his wound and smiles. Blushing like a red beet Ryou grabs his books and apologizes for leaving to class.

His first class is one of the two out of six that make him feel good; English and choir. Ryou is an extremely great writer and poet; well he would have to be to get in to this English class. As he walks into the room, the teacher looks up from one of the paper he's reading; which happens to be Ry's most recent poem.

"Ryou, come here. I want to ask you about this paper," Mr. Peterson calls out when Ryou enter the room.

Ryou looks up to him and nods, "Of course." Rushing to put the books down, Ryou heads right back over to his desk. "What is it sir?"

"Ryou, this poem you wrote, it's nicely written and has a very..." he pauses for a moment and quickly finishes, "strong, cruel and upsetting atmosphere."

Ryou look down, obviously hurt, "What do you want me to do about it? It came from my heart; everything I can remember since I moved here is right there in your hands."

Mr. Peterson looks deep into his hurt jade eyes. "I don't want you to write anything else like this again. You got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Now take your seat, class is about to start."

Ryou takes the paper from his hands and sits at his desk. With the poem laying flat on the small table Ryou couldn't resist reading it over and over again.

'It's all true. Every word on this paper written in black ink is my emotion but every red word is Bakura's. Too bad he doesn't know what it means,' thinks Ryou, hurt.

Ryou hadn't heard a word Mr. Peterson had just said, frankly Ryou didn't care. The sound of the large text book opening caught his attention. After getting the assignment the bell rings. Perhaps today wouldn't be as good as he thought.

* * *

"Man I sure hope that he loses the solo. Don't you want Vanessa to win it?" One of the girls in fourth hour says to the group of friends. The blonde next to her agrees instantly, "Well no one in this school likes that Ryou-kid anyways. Vanessa is the most popular girl in the school. So if we all agree on a class vote, everyone will vote Vanessa, hands down."

Ryou shifts uncomfortably in his seat when the instructor enters the choir room. It wasn't true that no one liked him. He had plenty of friends. These girls would harass anyone they wanted, they had the school power. Not even the principals had any control of them. If they didn't like you, they'd tear your school reputation apart.

"Alright group, I've decided on a class vote for solos. I'll allow you to pick whose song you want to hear at the 13th Annual Christmas Assembly," Mrs. Brinkley exclaims excitedly.

All the students squeal with delight except Ryou. He knew that there is no way that he could beat Vanessa in popularity votes but he could win for ranking votes, unfortunately Ryou knew it wouldn't happen.

"Okay now are going to vote. Here are the rules; you can vote for yourself but you can only vote once. The two people we are voting for are Ryou and Vanessa."

The class sat patiently and Mrs. Brinkley calls off Ryou's name first. One, two, five...five hands came up; Ryou didn't vote.

The teacher looks at him and sighs, "Ryou, I would like to talk to you after class alright?"

Ryou doesn't even look up but nods. The other vote was spoken and Vanessa won; hands down.

After what seems like hours of torture by girls who didn't know him, the bells ring. Still in his seat Ryou scowls upwards to spy Vanessa's group strutting out the door. "Good-for-nothing-bitches," Ryou growls but he's interrupted by Mrs. Brinkley. With his books under his arm, Ryou approaches his Choir instructor.

"Yes ma'am?" he asks timidly.

"Ryou...I'm worried about you. Your lyrics are that of an angel and yet you tell me that you live with the devil himself. What's wrong?" Mrs. Brinkley inquires, fiddling with a pen.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wrote a poem about how I've been since I've been here and well Mr. Peterson didn't accept it," sighs Ry, irritably.

"Do you mind if I read your work, Ryou?"

Pulling the paper out of the gray binder Ryou hands it over.

"Why Ryou," she begins while her eyes skim the lines, "this is wonderful. I'm glad you aren't writing the song now. Ryou want you to read this poem to the school."

"What's the point?" Ryou asks feeling a little better that he now has someone is on his side.

She hands the paper back to him and says, "I can tell that you don't have many friends. You also don't get along with any other people. I'm sure if you read that poem to the school everyone would understand you better."

The final bell rings and Ryou stares at the clock.

"Crap...not again."

"Don't worry, I'll write you a pass." Ryou accepts the pink note and rushes off to the next few hours.

* * *

Aye…It's great to go back and redo a story that I wrote. Thanks so much for the reviews. Even though I don't expect it to be as popular as it once was. For YGO has seen its better days and its losing popularity. Still, I love it and will continue this until I'm done. 

Please, feel free to give ideas and suggestions; I love the usable criticism. Anyways, until next chapter. (I'm always desparate to get reader input into my story too!)


	4. Peaceful Dining

_4. Peaceful Dining_

"Bakura? Are you home?" Ryou calls out quietly when he enters the house. He was terrified of the few times Kura had been home to greet him. The teen shudders at the mere thoughts.

With no clue on what would happen tonight he heads straight to his room and changes from his clean uniform into what seems like a clean outfit. He lies back on his bed that reeks of what happens in the red room. With closed eyes Ry thinks of the last time his master was home.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_A battered Ryou leaned up against the wall and watched carefully as the dark, angered figure made its way out of his room. The door slammed leaving him stranded alone in his dark room. A lone tear forced its way out of his tired, bruised eye. Today wasn't going well at all. Not long after Ryou had gotten upstairs, he had managed to change half way. Pulling the jacket off gently it left to show the white tank top beneath it. With a relieved sigh, he released the belt and dropped the navy slacks from his waist. A pair of gray checkered boxers remained. He was suddenly shoved forward. Ryou had no idea Bakura was even home._

_Ryou hit the wall and stumbled backwards. Bakura intended the boy to back into him, because he walked right behind the stumbling teen. He grabbed his shoulder and threw him sideways and onto the bed. Ryou slowly opened his eyes to find a knife running lightly on his cheekbone. Not only was there a blade, Bakura was straddled over the boxer covered hips. Ryou gasped in surprise and all Kura could do was laugh! He stuck the knife into the cloth of Ryou's tank top, and pulled down. The fabric tore along the blade revealing the boys pale chest. Satisfied, Bakura moved away allowing him to get up._

_The violence wasn't paused for long; it began again when Bakura's foot connected harshly with his bare stomach. That's when Ryou somersaulted over the bed landing in an impossible position on the floor. Ryou felt his smirk set on his tortured body; the look that anyone would fear. Then Kura left the room._

_He had only managed to crawl back into a corner. Ryou grunted in utter pain while holding back tears._

'_Why am I crying? This is nothing compared to every other day.'_

_Ryou scolded to himself. 'Maybe he's planning another assault for tonight.'_

"_Bakura!" Ryou began to shout his attacker's name while slowly standing. Blood managed to settle on the walls and off his shirt. "Bakura! Why can't you just finish what you've started? You never leave me here in pain!"_

_He slowed his catcalls when he heard Kura stomping back up the stairs._

'_If I could get him to knock me out, I wouldn't have to deal with this hurt.' But much to his dismay Bakura entered holding the same kitchen knife. 'Killing me would do much better, no more pain forever.'_

_That's not what he wanted though. Bakura flung the blade in the frightened teen's direction and just barely missed the beaten face._

"_Quiet boy, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I have other plans," he snarled as he made his way out once more._

**_End_**

* * *

'That's what happened last week, but why?' Ryou shakes his head when he feels and hears his stomach growl. He stands up and walks past a pile of clean blankets.

"The laundry? I never did any wash…" Ryou smiles slightly to himself and continues walking. As he strolls, with a limp, down the white halls he notices a large streak of blood just outside the bathroom. Ryou sighs and peers into bathroom.

'I have to clean the…bathroom?' Ryou stares dumbstruck at the spotless washroom. "This is weird." Ryou mutters some more to himself then heads down the stairs.

He had picked up the poem before walking down here and he couldn't help but read it over an over again. The stomach rumbles again when Ryou looks through the cupboards. The pantry held small cans of soup and sauces, so Ryou figures he'll make tomato soup. The tummy rumbles eagerly as while the scents of the food fill the air.

He walks back to the table to eat his dinner. As Ryou reads the paper again he hears the front door open then close. Ryou swallows the last bit of his soup then places his dishes in the sink.

"Bakura, are you home?" Ryou calls out when he enters the entry hall. Even after all the beatings, Ry never hated his guardian. Usually on days where Ryou greeted Bakura, did he not get beaten. The young teen wondered if Kura enjoyed Ryou's company and beat him to cover up something on his mind.

After getting no answer the boy shrugs and checks the door. It is still locked just like Ryou had left it after coming home. He sighs and strides back into the kitchen to do the dishes.

The teen had always found doing the dishes as one of his favorite chores. It may be because Bakura leaves him alone and he has time to think. The hot sudsy water envelops his cold hands sensually. The rest of his body was comfortable in the soothing heat. He takes a grip on the hot water handle but before Ryou turns it, familiar arms snake their way around his torso.

"How was your day, Ryou?" Bakura asks rubbing his cheek against his.

Ryou stutters out his response, "I…I'm fine, Bakura."

"Hmm…" he moans.

His strong arms pull him into an embrace. Ryou pulls away to look at Kura's face. Bakura grins mischievously as he pulls him again into a hug.

'Oh my Ra…what's going on?' Ryou wonders puzzled.

Kura controls their bodies and pushes them against the island. His hard, muscular body is pressed alongside Ryou's trembling one. Kura's large hands hold Ryou's down. Bakura brushes his lips against the softest lips in the world. Kura couldn't believe how gentle and silky his lips were. That's when Ryou gasps. Bakura leans closer to his ear and laughs.

"Afraid now are we?" His teeth graze against the tender skin.

"N…n…no…I'm not af…afraid," Ryou states.

His lips meet Ryou's again but he completely kisses this time. Kura's warm tongue slides along Ryou's bottom lip, politely asking for entry. The boy's body goes stiff with shock. Not sure whether to obey him or not Ryou opens his mouth wide enough for the begging tongue. Tonguing the cavern left and right, Kura grins when Ryou moans a tiny bit. Brown eyes drill into the shimmering emerald ones. He releases the lips and trails down to the creamy neck. There he licks a few of the wounds. Sucking on them to break the scabs then lap at the running liquid. Ryou moans a bit more. Then suddenly Kura pulls away and stomps into the living room.

Ryou thinks over what exactly just happened. 'He…just kissed me! Not only my lips...but he also licked the blood off my cuts. What—why—did he do that?'

Forgetting about the dishes, Ry follows Kura into the living room. He plops next to him silently but his guardian doesn't even turn to look.

'He acts as if nothing happened. Maybe I should ask, but if I do then he may beat me worse then usual and I'll never get that again. I kind of…enjoyed it,' Ryou considers while looking out the corner of his eye. As Ryou goes to talk Kura speaks first.

"Ry, I'm hungry. What were you eating? It was good." Bakura looks at his partner with shining eyes. They didn't look mean or innocent but they seemed…sincere even kind. Bakura laughs at his 'joke' while facing the pale boy.

His face could have matched the falling snow at that moment. "Tomato soup, Bakura," Ryou chokes out, shaking.

He clicks off the TV, nodding he stands and says, "Well it was good. Do you mind making me a bowl?" He strides past him, walking tall, and all Ryou can do is nod his head.

* * *

"Well thank you darling, that was wonderful," Bakura complements, leaning back in his chair. He scratches his stomach lazily.

Ryou stares at the table while nodding blankly. His eyes seemed glazed over with sickness. Not a viral sickness, but like a stressed.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks going back to all four legs. He leaned over the table to look ryou in the eyes.

Ryou's is face even paler now. He doesn't answer quickly but then look back into Kura's eyes.

"I think I'm going to be—" Before Ryou can finish his sentence, quick legs carry him to the bathroom where he throws up his watery supper.

Waking sometime later with his head resting on the cushioned toilet seat, Ryou looks over at the door that blocked a little bit of the loud music and the strong smell of alcohol. Ryou takes a deep breath and holds it. He swings open the door and the stench hits him like a brick wall. The odor of vodka is so heavy Ryou could've gotten drunk from it. The music playing wasn't bad, but it was loud, full blast loud. The boy's head hurt as if a baseball bat was taken to the rear of it. Quickly he ran down the carpeted stairs and found the music source. Instantly hitting the 'off' button Kura stopped in his stumbling dance moves.

"Aww, why you did turn off the music?" Bakura asks when he sees him standing there.

Ryou blinks and begin shouting tiredly, "Bakura! Why are you drunk and why is the music so loud?"

"I," he states proudly, "is not drunk! And the music as is peaceful as a water jumping off of the fish," he replies clumsily.

Ryou stares in disbelief at what he just said to him. Bakura walks over towards the boom box, obviously to turn it back on.

"No! No more music. How about we go to bed? Aren't you tired?" Ryou attempts to reason.

Without answering his simple yes or no question he reached for the knife on the counter. Ryou pulls back a small bit remembering all the wounds he had gotten from that knife before.

"You not think I'm going to use you on this, do you?"

Bakura asks running his tongue over the blade. Ryou refuses to answer and slowly backs away. The knife bearer snickers then places the knife back down on the counter.

"I wouldn't to able to hurt such a purdy thing like you. Don't you have school tomorrow? It's 1AM. I'm sorry I had the music up loud, I'll keep it off."

Ryou scratches a scab on his arm causing it bleed.

"We should clean that up, come on." Bakura takes his hand but Ryou pull away hastily.

"I'm fine. Just keep it down I'm going to bed." Ryou spins around and runs to the stairs.

"Good-night cutie!" Bakura calls staring intently on the boy's rear end followed by another swig from his bottle.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP. The familiar, continuous noise of Ry's alarm slowly causes him to move around. Ryou goes through his usual routine; getting dressed, freshening up in the bathroom, and walking downstairs for breakfast. Ryou steps on the kitchen floor to take notice to over thirty beer cans and bottles. About another eight were shattered on the floor and counter.

"Just great," Ryou moans to himself.

The green-eyed teen reaches for his usual apple then his back pack. Slipping his shoes on Ry quickly rushes to the door. A groan from the living room stops him. Bakura rolls over onto the floor, completely incapacitated from his overdose of alcohol.

The paper that contains Ryou's failing poem is still lying on the table next to the couch, where Bakura lays lifeless.

'I wonder if he read it.' Ryou shakes the thought away when he remembers the state Kura was in last night. Taking the document Ryou races to the door. The door handle has a cool sensation in his warm hand. Turning it quietly, Ryou stops when he hears Bakura's moans from the other room. For a brief fleeting second Ryou wondered if he should skip school and stay with Bakura. Suddenly the grandfather clock struck 7. That's when he quickly runs out the door, and then closes it just as quickly.

* * *

"And that class is how you get the answer to the polynomials. Do you have any questions?" Mr. Powers' voice rings on dully. He scribbles some more numbers onto the board.

Cindy's hand shoots up in the air, "I do!"

Ry's attention is cut off at that point. He swings open his book to begin his assignment. On problem 14, he's mostly into it. Whiel working, he became oblivious to everything around him. 'This is a piece of cake! Now if I add 34 then divide by 7—' something hits him in the head.

His head shoots up to the person who threw it at me. Yami.

"Open it," he mouths.

Ryou looks back down to the small wad on his desk. Gently unfolding it the white-haired teen reads the words: 'Meet me at your locker after school. I want to ask you something.' When Ryou gazes up to question Yami, he unfortunately meets Mr. Powers looking at him.

"Do you mind?" he asks with his hand out.

Ryou shrugs and hands him the paper. The teacher's eyes trace slowly over the letters, obviously to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"So…Yami what do you want to ask him?"

Yami looks up smugly and says, "Hey Ryou, I was wondering if you would meet me at your locker."

Mr. Powers tosses the note into the garbage then grabs an office referral from his desk. "I want this within the next 3 minutes." The sheet of paper slides gracefully across Yami's wooden desk.

The class continues with their work until the bell rings.

Later that day, with his back to his locker, Ryou waits patiently for Yami to show up. "I'm beginning to regret staying. Bakura will kill me when I get back," Ryou mumbles under his breath.

"Then why did you wait? I thought you said—" Yami began but Ryou interrupts.

"I did say that. But I wanted to know what you needed to tell me."

"Well it's no more important than your safety. I'm worried about you Ry. You always come to school with some sort of wound and you never smile. Don't tell me you haven't heard the rumors around here."

"I'm not going to lie to you Yami, the truth is…well I'm abused by my guardian." Yami's red eyes show the reaction of what Ryou told him. "But listen, you can't ever say anything to anyone! You got it?" Ryou hisses as he runs out the door not leaving Yami enough time to answer

The tri-color haired teen sighs as his boyfriend runs out of the school. 'Don't worry Ry…I'll get you some help. I won't let him hurt you anymore. I promise.'

* * *

Me: Gasp...Now what could possibly be going on in Yami's head? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for readin'! Updates soon! 


	5. If Only you Understood

_5. If Only You Understood_

"Hey, kid," a voice hisses from the alley that Ryou was walking by.

The boy turned to see a cloaked figure gesturing to him. The long brown trench coat and wire frames made the man look like an average Joe.

"Ummm…sir?" Ry mumbled puzzled.

"Yes you. Boy, do you have any extra money? I'm starving and I would love to get a meal." The guy begs.

Ryou starts to walk again, "sorry sir. I don't have any extra money." He adjusts the bag over his shoulder and quickens his pace slightly.

That's when Ry turns his back and starts to head home again. Quick footsteps are heard behind him. The teen spins around in self defense but there's no one behind him. Ryou shifts his eyes left and right, but finds no one. He swallows nervously and licks his dry, cracked lips. A sigh escapes his mouth as he spins around. Unfortunately he comes face to face with the man.

"Let me go!" Ry shouts when his arms are held behind his back. The guy presses on the blue bruises which make Ryou crumple to his knees, whimpering in pain. A broad hand is smacked across his face. Tears sting his eyes but then his feet leave the ground.

"Lie down for a while," he demands chucking the boy into the garbage pile.

Landing harshly on his back into the metal filled mound, a razor juts out of a bag when Ryou lands. The stick just barely misses the boy's back. Skimming the tender ribs, blood slowly swells along the cut. The pain was so intense that Ryou could only look up for a few seconds at his captor before fading into subconscious. Unluckily for the boy, he felt every single touch, violent or not, sexual or not, the man made on him. A silent plea of help crossed his mind.

"Bakura, where are you…please come and help me…"

* * *

With an angry growl Bakura slammed the front door. He glared insanely at the stairs leading to Ryou's room. Knowing the young boy was always up there to take his anger out on, he marches up the steps.

"Ryou!" He shouts swinging open the white-painted door.

Fortunately for Ryou he wasn't there to take the harsh beating, but his absence made Kura fume even more. The bed, on which he stayed, paid dearly for the lack of Ryou's presence.

After tearing up a pillow or two, Bakura realizes what time it is. Glancing at his watch it blinks 10:57pm. He's been home for at least 2 hours. He had gotten out of work late due to the overtime. Once again the thought of Ryou crosses his mind. The loud ticks from the grandfather clock fill the air.

"Damn it to the 7th fucking Hell!" he exclaims nearly leaping out the front door to find what is his.

The night was extremely chilly. Icy winds lashed out at his cold flesh, his white hair whipping around him. Very few lights lit the dark roads he walked along. The automatic beep on his watch signaled the arrival of 12am.

"Damn it Ryou. Where are you?" he wondered. Kura leans against a flickering light post. From his pocket he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He put the filter end into his mouth and drew in as he shielded his lighter from the wind. As he muttered to himself letting out a puff of white smoke, a barely audible moan came from behind the fence he had been standing near.

Small movements and crinkling of trash caught his attention fully. Slow limping steps sound behind him. A dark figure treads out under a flickering streetlight. Kura stood upright to welcome the newcomer. But the brown eyed male gasped in horror. Drenched in blood, sweat, and tears Ryou looks up at Kura.

"You…you came…" Ry whispers tragically. As the sigh escapes, his body falls forward and lands onto the ice-cold pavement. His body was so cold that he had stopped shaking entirely. The coat he was wearing earlier was no where to be found.

"Shit!" Kura curses his umpteenth time that night. He dropped his cigarette unconsciously and raced over to Ry's aide. Gathering the skinny boy into his arms, Bakura brushes the bangs from the half open green orbs. Unsure of what to do, he just stares at his face. Tear streaks down the pale cheeks, blood stains the coatless body, and unfamiliar bruises and cut cover his frame. Gently, with his thumb, Kura wipes over Ry's face. The older teen looks up with a growl. He was determined to find whoever was bold enough to touch his Ryou in such a sadistic fashion.

Inside Bakura felt guilty for beating Ryou. He had no idea this was how everyone felt when they seen him. But the worst part was that Ry had been raped in one way or another and Kura didn't like that one bit. Taking off his own jacket, Kura lays it on Ryou whose lips are blue from being outside so long. Pale skin covers the frozen bones in the small body.

"He's mine!" a voice calls from behind the two boys.

Kura looks over his shoulder with a smirk, 'who the fuck? Oh…heh, this must be him.' "Like hell he is! You messed with my property. You're a fucking idiot. For this, you must pay dearly." Bakura lunged forward and tackled the man to the ground. Beating the guy's face left and right he stopped abruptly. "This is pointless. I'm not using my energy to beat you to death. I'll kill you now."

Taking the guys face with both hands Kura grinned. The man was unaware of what was going on whatsoever, so he just laid there. Placing one hand on the back of his head, holding the bone just behind the ear; his other hand held his jaw. The wrist pressed on the guy's jaw slightly and his fingers gripped the rounded end of the jaw bone.

"This is a joke," he muttered giving the stranger's head a twist.

A sickening pop snapped out of the neck as the spinal cord broke. Kura picked up the body and chucked it into the garbage heap, covered with Ryou's fluids.

Returning to Ryou's side, Kura accepted him into his arms; carrying him bridal style. Due to the fight, Bakura's body temperature was warmer than usual. Kura held the younger boy close to his body, secretly hoping he was alright

* * *

The next morning Ryou woke up and moaned in pain. He couldn't remember a thing from the other night. Slowly sitting up he gripped his head tighter. Suddenly everything that had happened after school rushed back to him. He was late coming home, he was abducted, and now he was lying on his bed. And everything after the abduction was a blur. And since he couldn't recall anything, Bakura wouldn't be a happy person right now. But even with the feeling of terror in his heart, Ryou had to face him.

Not even 3 seconds after Ryou steps into the living room his punishment for being late occurs.

"Why the hell weren't you home last night?" Bakura shouts.

It was obvious he was angry.

Ryou thinks of a quick excuse, "I had to stay after class and clean, I told you the other night."

"You did no such thing! After you made me dinner you fucking threw up in the toilet. Then you turned off my music and went to bed! Dear Ra! Fuck Ryou! Then after school, you were abducted by some perv. I had to find your sorry ass! I could've left you with that pig, but I didn't."

'Oh my Ra! He remembers everything from the other night! And…he saved me!?' Ryou thinks in a state of petrified shock. There was no point in arguing with him, he knew everything.

"You're right. Sorry," Ryou apologizes quietly. "Thank you…for saving me."

For a fleeting second Bakura took the apology to heart. He leaned back from his intimidating position over the island counter. Suddenly Bakura felt embarrassed and didn't want Ry to se his sensitive side.

Ryou walks cautiously towards the stairs but a harsh grip is thrown around his throat. With a single pull of his hand Bakura rips Ryou into his body. It wasn't the feeling from the other night during supper, he was pissed and Ryou knew it.

"You know, when you lie to me this once, I can't help but feel you've lied the whole fucking time you were here," he hisses angrily.

Ryou struggles but Kura knows where his weak points are. His ribs, throat, back of the knee, and his hair.

"Bakura, I never lied to you before!" Ryou tries to reason.

He clutches the boy's throat tighter, "Oh really? Then why did you lie to me now—"

"Because I was scared! I didn't want to be hurt again! Please listen—you're hurting me!"

Bakura's grip loosens slightly at the thought of hurting Ry again. He could only imagine what his light sounded like when he was with that other guy. Bakura pulled back and shook his head.

Anything Ryou would've said would have made the situation worse therefore, he looks desperately for any means of defense. Unfortunately both spot the knife on the counter. Yes, the knife that had hurt him so many times before may show no mercy again. Ryou dives for the dagger as Kura leaps for it also. The green-eyed kid is lucky enough to grab it first.

"So, you _do_ have enough strength to hurt me. You're not completely helpless," he snarls, clenching his fists.

Ryou spins around with his arm outstretched into Bakura's face, "stop!"

"What are you going to do? Stab me," he taunts, "I'd love to see you try."

As if the wish commands his body; Ryou lunges forward. But he misses horribly and Kura takes advantage. He grasps his wrist and with a quick flick Ryou drops the knife in pain. His arm is twisted behind his back; directed exactly along his spine. Ryou cries out in utter pain but is cut short when the sickening pop of his shoulder sounds. Bakura casts a satisfied smirk in the pained boy's direction and releases his throbbing arm. Ryou attempts to work his arm back into place and the kick in his left set of ribs doesn't help.

The knife to his face bruises for sure; the butt of the knife helps it sting.

"Get up and face me! Don't give him that effortless shit," he commands grabbing the collar of Ry's shirt.

Then pulling him face to face with him, brown eyes glare fireworks.

Ryou looks up flinching through his tears, "please."

The boy stops to cough but then notices the blood that escaped his throat. He's already out of breath when Bakura also takes notice to the warm blood on his face. Happily flicking over it with his tongue, he flings him into the wall. Knocking the wind out of him, Ryou shuts his eyes tightly and concentrates on getting it back.

"My dearest Ryou," he grins, "how does death feel?" Ryou looks at him tiredly. "I mean it's so close but yet so far away," he trails the blade along the boy's temple straight to the center of his throat. It was as if Kura was being controlled by some force. He didn't want to hurt him anymore. 'Make me stop…Ryou…I can't…'

"I thought…I thought you liked me," Ry whispers coarsely, "Even…after what you did to me…I…still liked you…Kura…"

Bakura's eyes change incredibly. They weren't fierce and full of rage. Both of them were soft and gentle. His mouth fell open slightly as if he wanted to say something, but the words were stuck.

"This is the police open up!"

The door bursts open as two officers dressed in black uniforms enter and try to rip Bakura away from his body. After what seemed like ages caught in the merciless grasp of his fists, the cops pry them off. But, as the hands are removed the last peak of Ryou's life comes to a brutal close. When Ryou closes his eyes and releases the breath Bakura was forcing him to hold; his lungs relax without taking in one ounce of much needed air. The noises around him begin to fade away along with his vision.

"We're losing him!" A police officer says kneeling over him.

Ryou can barely make out what the police man is saying.

"Get the ambulance here now! He has severe--"

Ryou blacks out; a tear slides down the side of his face. "Why…Bakura?"

* * *

"Is he awake?" a friendly voice inquires when Ryou flutters his eyelids open.

Ryou glances at the wires, oxygen mask, and the hand on his. The scar on the back of it informs him whose it is.

"Yami? What happened?" Ryou asks weakly. He beams at the way Ryou responded to him. But the grin doesn't last too long when the answer to Ry's question clicks in his mind.

"Oh, well to be honest I noted how urgent you looked to get home Thursday," Yami began.

"Wait? Thursday? What's today then?" interrupts Ry.

"Well…this happened 2 weeks ago. Bakura or whoever had to go to trial today. Do you remember why?"

Ryou thinks about it for a second then nods. "It's because he tried to kill me isn't it?"

"Yea, but don't worry I made sure he goes away for a long time." Yami leans forward carefully and rests his hand on the white-haired teen's face.

Ryou stares at him, "Yami, you can't have him put away in prison! It's my fault he tried to kill me anyways!"

Yami stands angered. "Oh really? Then explain to me how coming home late is your fault!" he demands.

Ryou sits up and shouts, "You don't get it! I love Bakura! Sure he's a prick but that's not all he is to me! He made him feel welcome in this damn world! For twelve years, Yami, twelve years I stayed in that orphanage! I've been praying that someone—anyone—would come take me away. And it was him! He didn't throw him away like all the others! I want to leave now! I have to get to the court! I can't lose Bakura, not now," Ryou confesses as tears flow down his cheeks.

Yami blinks, "I—you really want him? You really want to go back to the life you once lived? Where as you could live with me, getting anything you want, without being beaten as the cost?" he asks shock dripping from his words. Ryou only stares at him and nods solemnly.

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

(_Bakura's POV_)

The cold metal handcuffs bind my hands behind me. Police officers patrol the halls, always looking at me. I sigh and lean against the dreary prison wall. This isn't what I was planning for.

"Fuck…" I mumble causing the man across the hall to look up. I hadn't said a word since they stuck me in here and that was the first word out of my mouth.

"I realized my mistake. I just…didn't want to accept the fact that I really did enjoy his company. If only his 'friend' wouldn't have butted in."

'You're one unlucky bastard. Even though he forgave you every time you touched him, you still pushed him farther away. It's your fault!' My conscience countered my thoughts.

With a slow shift of my body I face the man across from me. "What are you in for?" I ask in a demanding tone.

The old guy sighs, "Well…I stole some jewelry from my sister. Then when she caught me I spun around and bashed her with a bat…" He continues on while I point out all his features. Brown disheveled hair that stuck up in one place then curled over in another. Dark circles outline his tired grey eyes. They suddenly looked up to my café orbs.

"Oh…" I mutter looking away. I'll have to remember not to talk to these guys…they're weird.

"Bakura Makoto?" I glance up to the officer who's holding out a paper. "This was found at the crime scene. I believe it shows some meaning, other then a failing grade. I think the kid you nearly killed wrote it. I believe you should read it."

'Ry…he's alive!?' My heart skipped a beat.

Confused I peer at the sheet that was on the bed in front of me. The first thing I notice is that the corners are slightly bent and crumpled. It was like someone had treated terrible out of anger. 'Ryou Haruki' is printed neatly in the top left hand corner. Written underneath it are the date, teacher's name, hour, and subject. 'Fallen Angel' is written in cursive as the paper's title. The first line begins with a star and is followed by a cursive sentence. Unlike the next line that also starts with a star but is followed by scratchy print. Both are written in black ink.

My eyes flood over the paper then, with my mouth and nose, I flip it to the back where the assignment description is written. It read: "Ryou, write about your life since you've been here. Describe your guardian, your living style, etc. Mr. Peterson."

"H—hey. Do you have a pen or pencil?" I ask the man, not removing my eyes from the paper.

"Yea sure, here," he tosses me a blue pen. This guy always stole stuff left and right from the guards, visitors, even the warden. His collection consisted mostly of pens, corks, and empty cans. Why? I have no idea.

The pen totters across the concrete floor before hitting the wall with the connected toilet and sink.

"Thanks. Now can I pester you more for a paperclip or something?"

The guy snickers a bit then grabs a silver clip out of his junk pile. He tosses the glinting object my way into my opened fists.

"Once again thanks," I mumble. Finally working the pin the right way one band loosens instantly. Dropping everything there I bend over to grab the writing utensil. This poem was missing an emotion, and it was my job to put it in there.

Adding the last two lines to the poem, I look up again to the sound of my name.

"Bakura," the officer says, "your coming with us. Your verdict begins momentarily."

Oh…

* * *

(_Regular POV_)

The drive to the court would take about an hour. But they were halfway there by now. Ryou was shocked to find that Yami didn't hesitate to take him. With his left arm resting on the armrest of the driver's seat Yami stared tiredly out the windshield.

"You didn't have to take me…" Ryou says lightly.

Yami remains silent. Only blinking his red eyes then turning the steering wheel right.

"It's kind of a good thing I woke up. There's a Christmas assembly at school and I was told by my choir teacher to read the whole school my poem."

An acute amount of interest sparked in his friend's eyes. "What is this 'poem' about?"

"You mean _who_ is this poem about, Yami."

More interest exploded, "Who?"

"Well, Mr. Peterson asked me to write a summary about my life since I've been lived here with Kura."

Ryou had always loved his poem, so he made a copy. He would forever make sure it stayed by his side. But as much as he loved it, he would never let Bakura read it.

Looking over in the gentle hands of his passenger, Yami gripped the steering wheel. He had to prevent himself from taking the note away.

"You want to read it to me?"

"No…I'll read it to the judge. Bakura was only doing what I had wanted. I wasn't awake to say anything though…"

Ryou's jade eyes drooped down at the folded paper. He longed so much to read it, but something didn't feel right. Ry wasn't sure whether it was the feeling of vertigo or the thought of losing Kura forever. Perhaps he should've told him the truth. Maybe then the beatings would've ended that night. But…if Ryou loved Bakura…then that would pose him as gay. What if Bakura wasn't? What if he confessed his love but Kura had a girlfriend out in the world. Someone Ryou didn't know about. If that was true…what was that kiss from him about? Shaking the thought away, the boy didn't want to think of any bad things right now. He was fully concentrated on getting Bakura out of jail and into his arms**  
**

* * *

**:Dramatic gasp: Well, will Ry be able to save Bakura from his conviction? Or will the two have to leave each other for good? Hmm…guess we'll find out in chapter 6. Hooray.**

**Seto'swifey: Ah, good guess. But, again, it's not like you didn't see it coming. " Ooh yea, and if you keep readin' Seto does actually show up in the story. …however…he is gay with Jou. Sorry TT…unless that's cool with you. Anyways, thanks for the comments!!**

**And you others, thanks much for the reviews! Glad ya'll like it. Ah yes, the poem will make an appearance.  
**


	6. Things you shouldn't say to the Jury

**::ATTENTION::** Hiya...I need to clarify two things. One: the poem in this story is not mine. I have no ownership over it. Two: It's bolded and italized. the bold part is for Kura. the Italized is for Ry. With that said, do carry on readin'.

_6. Things you shouldn't Say to the Jury_

"How do you plead?" a monotonous voice inquired.

Bakura looked down unsure of how to answer. He was innocent due to the fact that Ryou wanted him to commit the act but he was guilty to the point where he had done it. He writhed his hands together; entangling his fingers with one another.

"…Gu—"

"He's innocent!" a voice gasps as a figure stumbles into the courtroom.

All heads turn to face the boy who trips into the room. White hair blocks the beautiful emerald eyes that stare up at the judge. Ryou scrambles up to his feet and again charges the two pedestals where Bakura and a blonde man is standing. That man was Malik.

"He…He's…Inno—innocent!" he pants with a cough. Yami runs in behind him, but the body guards grab him and hold him at the door.

"Tell them! Tell them that poem you wrote!" Yami shouts at the panting boy.

With a solemn nod and a determined gleam in his eyes, Ryou turns and faces Bakura. The only thing that stops Ryou from doing so is the look on his Malik's face. The whole rest of the spectators are standing to see exactly what's going on.

"Ryou, what are you doing?" Malik inquires in slight shock. He was now leaning forward over the pedestal confused.

The boy looks over his shoulder half ashamed. "I…I can't have him put in prison. He's innocent. I wanted to die. But when it finally happened, I…I didn't want to leave Bakura's side…"

"But I _made _you want to die. I am guilty," Kura attempts to reason. He slowly approached the crazed teen.

With a stubborn shake of his head Ry declines. By now the entire audience is mumbling in frenzy. They all wanted to know exactly who the young boy was and possibly why was wearing a hospital gown.

"No! I want everyone to lis—" Ry demands before getting cut off.

"Silence! Everyone quiet!" the old judge yelled. He wasn't very happy with the out burst but he was curious. It was always the same thing every 6 hours. One case in, one case out. This made him curious. "What do you need to say? Since you're a wake 2 weeks late, it probably won't make a difference to the jury, but take a shot."

"Thanks your Honor. Everyone," Ryou announces turning to the jury's side of the court, "I wrote a poem to signify how my life is with Bakura."

The 17 jurors lean forward, seeming interested. Eight females accompanied by the nine males, all quiet down as Ryou clears his throat. The dominance of the women seemed a little helpful to Ry's cuase.

"My English teacher, Mr. Peterson, asked me to recollect my thoughts and plot them on paper. I choose a poem because they have so much meaning to me. Here it is, my poem titled, Fallen Angel."

Bakura stops breathing as the poem is read aloud by the secretive love of his life. Ryou peeks over at Bakura's reaction. A small blush colors his nose and cheeks. He could tell from the speechless expression that he had read the poem and knew that he was about to say.

"I _wasn't always so alone, I was happy once I swear. But life has devastating turns and now, no one seems to care._ **I was always quite alone, though long ago I had a life. But years of darkness do corrupt, now my closest friends a knife.** _I spend my present crying out for love. Trying to flap my shattered wing; I am the demented dove._** I spent my past drowning in a shadowed flood. Trying to keep my tattered mind, I'm thirsty for your blood. **_I thought that you would love me; I'm your half to hold. But after so much pain and gore I know your heart is cold. _**I thought that you would hate me; I'm your half to fear. But after so much pain and gore, I know I need you near.**"

The words filter out of Ryou's mouth enchantingly. Ry's voice was perfect for the job; the light British accent caught the other's attention fully. Bakura thought he had the meaning when he read the poem, but hearing it—by the hurt child who wrote it—changed it dramatically. Holding back the want to hold the upset boy in his arms Kura tried to look busy and distracted. Although his chocolate eyes, hidden by his pallid locks, kept a lustful watch on Ryou's shimmering green ones.

"Ry…what does that last sentence refer to?" Malik asks after the odd silence settles neatly over the jury.

Tears sting his eyes as the answer reaches his trembling lips, "He beat me. Since I was near him, he took the opportunity to beat me. That's all."

"Your Honor, we've come up with our verdict," a juror states standing up. Her voice was quiet as if not to disrupt the tender atmosphere.

Nodding his head the judge turns to Ryou, "I'm sorry son, but your words can't change the inevitable. Please have a seat in the spectators section."

Ryou sniffles more but complies and follows the orders to sit in the back. His sad jade eyes stare intently on the floor, hoping to drown out the expected judgment for Bakura. Yami sits next to the crying boy. Unsure of what to do to console the hurt teen, Yami wraps his arm around his shoulder. But out of some sort of habit Ryou shoves him away.

"We, of the jury, find Bakura Makoto guilty," the juror whispers. She looks at the floor to avoid any accusing glares.

All the reality whirls around in Bakura's mind making him dizzy. He wasn't guilty of the crime, only guilty of letting Ryou down. Too many thoughts of his past life came rushing back. It wasn't fair, he loved Ryou and now, he'd never be able to get it out to him.

"Bakura Makoto, we sentence you seven years in prison and a possibility of parole. After the prison sentence we restrict you by come coming within 200 ft of Ryou. But by the look of it, I think the restraining order will be the worst thing of all for you two," the judge states with a sigh. It was like, he sounded as if he felt bad, but really didn't.

Kura looks up angrily, "And by that your honor, you'd be correct." He sadly looks back at Ryou who's having a total breakdown. Yami and the others around him attempt to console him, but Ryou is too strung out to accept the help.

"I want Bakura! Don't touch me!" Ryou sobbed miserably. Sorrow had overtaken him for the last time, this was the last straw. Ry stood up and shoved his way through all the people. Scrambling towards the pissed Defendant, a bodyguard snatches the upset boy away. Ryou wriggled and squirmed around to get out of the CEO's grasp but when it came down to it, he used his last resort. Slamming his right fist into the nose of the officer, the boy pulled away and latched onto Bakura. "No…Bakura they can't…they just can't do this!" Ryou wept leaving tears stained onto the light grey jacket. He gripped the fabric for dear life, praying that Kura would say something to him.

"…" The teen said nothing but grasped the boy tightly. Tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to fall. 'Ryou, there's nothing I can do,' he thought desperately. But he had to comment on Ryou, he wouldn't let him go without a word. "Ryou, I have to go. What I did was wrong," Kura stated sternly.

White hair covered the boy's hurt expression, "Please don't say that Bakura. I can't let go. Not now, you know all the reasons why." His eyes were renewed with fresh tears. "I know you're sorry…I know you never meant to hurt me! Please…don't let them take you away…"

"Yes I am. But you are also aware of the reasons I must go away for awhile. I'll make you a promise Ryou." Bakura whispered; his lips rubbing on Ry's ear.

"What is it?" He asked, calming down dramatically. This promise would be the only thing that could save Ry's life. Without it, he wouldn't be able to live.

"Wait for me. Stay in that house throughout my sentence. There's nothing I can do about that part, and because of that restraining, you can't come visit me. But once I'm out of that prison, I'll come home. A piece of fucking paper can't keep me away from you Ry. You have to remember that. I'll come back for you. I…I love you," Kura murmurs slowly pulling back.

Ryou's eyes stare at him, the beautiful green orbs surrounded by their red swollen lids. He could tell Kura was serious, something inside told him to go along with the plan; it would work.

"I will wait for you. I'd wait forever Kura!" Ryou exclaims in a mere cry as his arms encircle his neck. Bakura smiles and pecks the silky lips in front of all the witnesses. But Ryou moves a bit and it shifts the folded paper in his pocket.

Bakura looks down and sighs, "Use this to remember my feelings ok? And everything else I did…"

The boy pulls away to allow Bakura access to his pocket. Reluctantly pulling the folded note from his pants, Bakura hesitantly hands it over to Ryou's quivering hand. The younger male stared at the note and shoved it into his own pocket due to Bakura's orders.

"Read it when you get home," Bakura replies as he embraces Ryou for the last time.

Both stood ignoring the stares from around the room for the hugging couple. Malik had looked away, as if upset by what he had did. Malik had taken Bakura to court but Yami had informed him of what was happening to Ryou. Malik was so mad at his friend that he immediately filed a report and sent his best friend to prison. He never even bestowed Ryou's thoughts. He felt horrible, what was he supposed to do now? Maybe if he would've listened to Ryou on that day two years ago…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Malik! Please don't leave him here alone with that guy!"_

_"What? Calm down Ryou, it'll be alright. You have to give him a chance."_

_Pulling away slowly he bobbed and said, "I guess so...bye Malik," as the blonde stepped out the door._

_**En**__**d**_

* * *

Slouching dejectedly into his chair, Malik looked up to the shouts from Kura to Ryou.

"Keep our promise Ryou. I _WILL_ come back for you!" Kura shouted desperately as the officers pulled him away into the back room. He fought them hard enough to where they stuck him in handcuffs and pulled him harder.

A sad nod followed Bakura's last words as the distressed teen spun around to face Malik. Green eyes stared into the plaintiff's purple ones. Malik stumbled forward to apologize. Ryou stood his ground and once Malik was close enough, he slapped Malik hard across the face.

"Malik," Ryou began, "take me home."

Watching the boy walk through the crowd confidently, he becomes curious toward the matter of their 'promise.' Malik's thoughts were making him unaware of the other's shoving him. But finally, one person knocked him out of his clouds. He reaches out and pushes open the glass entry doors of the court.

Exiting the building, the teen stops short. Ryou stops by Yami who stands outside the building. Looking to his friend, he walks up to him.

"Yami, I love Bakura. I'm sorry I can't love you," Ryou tries to apologize. He gently touches the boy's hand but only to have it ripped away.

Yami doesn't move, but sighs deeply. His chest moves up and then back down in exasperation. His arms crossed idly; eyes closed, shielding his red orbs from view. The sound of the doors next to him opening again caused the spiky haired teen to look up.

"You ready, Ry?" Malik asked shoving out of the camera's view finders.

Ryou glanced at Yami before nodding, "Yeah, let's go. I need to go to bed." He turned to Yami, who seemed to be ignoring him, and said, "I'll see you school okay? Bye." What else could he possibly say?

Yami replied by silence and his 100-yard stare into the parking lot and beyond.

'_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life,' _Amy Lee's voice came out of the speaker. The radio edit was a bit fuzzy as it faded in and out.

Malik sighed and hit the 'seek' button to skip a few stations. He looked occasionally in Ryou's direction to see that he's alright. When he peeked over at the boy Malik noticed that he was fiddling with a folded piece of paper.

"What do you have there?" He asked sounding uninterested while in fact he wanted to know.

"Why are you so curious? Bakura said all that's on this paper reflects on what our relationship was like for beginning to its postponed end. Yami told you about what happened to me…but he didn't know everything. No one does," Ryou growled slightly.

Malik bit his bottom lip, unsure of what to say. So he held his tongue and said nothing. The rest of the road trip remained silent.

Heaving a sigh, Ry looks out his window and stares at anything that may cross his line of sight. But the ominous black clouds that hang overhead, grip onto his curiosity. He grips onto the armrest with a quiet moan. By the looks of the sky, it was a guaranteed storm.

Thunderstorms terrified Ryou as much as the next person. He had always been afraid of them after arriving to the orphanage. Maybe it was the fact that Ryou didn't have a mother to comfort him when he needed it the most. Other than that, no reason can occur to explain why he's so scared, one lone memory of Bakura does. Ryou remembers all the teasing, ranting, taunting, but most of all he remembers the way Kura would sigh and keep him company.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_The young teen lay on the couch, a red plaid blanket covering his body. Some old black and white horror movie was playing on the screen. As the show neared the infamous scene with the lady and the slow shadow behind her, a loud snap broke all thoughts. The blinding light came soon after._

_Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin. With a shriek of displeasure, he covered his head instantly with the blanket._

_Bakura, who was in the kitchen, peered his head out of the door to see the shaken boy. "Wuss," he snorted._

"_Hnn…" Ryou whimpered. The cover pulled tighter as the thunder crashed again._

_Rolling his eyes Bakura turns around and walks back into the kitchen but the last sign of light is the one that flashed through the air. That's when the house went black. A sudden loud smash omitted from the kitchen._

"_Shit!" Kura groaned. A large plate had been dropped and obviously shattered on the tiled floor._

_Ryou stole a quick peek from under his shelter, before letting a small laugh escapes his throat._

"_Shut the fuck up Ryou! Don't make me come out there!" Kura hissed walking out into the dark room; whatever light there was flickered in his eyes angrily. But Ryou couldn't help but laugh. He had dropped so many plates before, but when Kura did it, the thought was too funny to bear. But the giggles came to a halt when Kura leapt towards Ryou's spot. Landing directly on top of the boy the older teen grasped his wrists tightly. Ryou looked up and burst out laughing again. It was a cute sight to Kura to see the young boy laugh, but he couldn't let it show._

"_That's it!" Kura howled. Unfortunately the thunder roared again, followed by the flashed of light._

_Only when the lightening flashed, Bakura gazed into Ryou's jade eyes. They were closed and tears had welled up around his lashes. The moment that Kura took notice, was the same second Ryou jumped and attached himself to Kura's torso._

"_Please. Please, Bakura, hold me. I want to feel safe and I always do when you're around. Just hold me this once," Ryou sobbed._

_Taking a sort of pity on the boy, the teen laid on the couch next to the quivering boy. "Okay Ryou. I'll hold you this once. But only until the storm stops."_

_Even though he wanted to hold the boy forever more, he just curled next to him. Ryou still clung to his white under shirt, building the warmth between them. The scent of the two together was intoxicating. Both lay, high, with each other's smell. Kura sighs contently when another clash of thunder sounds. Ryou, again, pulls himself closer._

_Resting his head upon Kura's chest, he listens to the relaxed sound of his breathing and the light thumping of his heart. With that comforting rhythm, the smaller boy relaxes a bit before drifting off into a light sleep._

_After feeling the body go limp from sleep, Kura tightened his grip. Bring the frail body closer into him. Soon realizing that Ry had a good idea, Bakura nuzzled his nose into his hair. He recognized immediately how soft it was. He smiled and inhaled up the scent of coconuts. A small smile spread across his face as he too, fell asleep, forgetting about the raging gale outside._

_This wasn't the first time Bakura had felt anything kind towards Ryou. Something about seeing him _

_**End**_

* * *

"Hey Ry, wake up," Malik nudges the shoulder of a sleeping Ryou. "You're home. Ryou get up."

Blinking his droopy emerald orbs, Ryou glances up at his house. The same old white manor that sat the end of the park, greeted him once again. But this time was different. Ryou felt no sense of fear, excitement, or sadness…he felt alone. Malik may have been sitting in the car less than a foot away but, the boy felt unaided.

"You are going to be alright by yourself?" Malik asked looking at Ryou, prepared to cut the engine.

"No…but I'll be okay. I need to get some sleep. I might even attempt getting to school tomorrow," he exclaimed shoving the wad of paper into his pocket.

"Okay then. I'll call you after work tomorrow okay? We can go out and get something to eat," the blonde offered.

A barely visible nod is saluted as the boy opens his door and climbs out of the vehicle. He heads up the steps and stops at the welcome mat. Its straw form was ruined; frozen by all the snow. With a sigh Ryou crouched down to lift up the mat. He pulled it up and flipped it over. He was concerned about two things. 1: Slipping and 2: Stepping inside of the house. By flipping over the mat, he was delaying the second one.

After dropping it to the ground, Ryou swung open the screen door then gripped the cold handle of the big door.

'Please be locked please be locked…' he chanted in his mind. But when he twisted the metal knob, it turned effortlessly. After shoving the door open, Ry turned to wave a Malik who waved back at him before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

Gracias para los revisiones! Okay, I've been hanging around the Foreign Exchange kids too long. n.n In other languages, thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy to see everyone enjoying my story. Even for those of you who don't leave comments. For shame…tsk-tsk-tsk

Now, some personal thanks:

**Youko's Kitsune Girl:** Thank ya, kindly. I'm glad you liked it. 'Scuse me, LOVE it. Lol. Trust me, it only gets better. I hope it meets your standards. Hehe…

**Love'sBakura:** To be honest, my story is done. I took it off coz I get upset with FF and took all of my stories down. Now I spend my days editing this story just to please you as fast as I can!! Well gee, you must be loved. Lol. And if it has a happy ending you GUESS it'll be okay? Ha, I'm messin'. You'll have to stay in touch to find out! (Thanks for the add)

**Steph: **I'm glad you like it to. And I didn't end it there to be cruel on purpose, I swear! It's called…I can't remember, but I learned it in Creative Writing class. I'll let you know what it is…once I think of it…

Hmm…yea…I think that's all from Chap. 5 reviews. Leave a comment, and I'll get back to you!

Next Chap: Suddenly Ry has began to question the validity of his love for Kura. :gasp: But Yami and Malik still think that he still loves Bakura fully; no questions. So, what exactly do they have to say about the two for them being together? And how do they feel about Ry living alone on a promise that can never be kept? Oh yea, and how do you think Kura is holdin' up in prison? Will he really return and love Ryou? Or will they relive the past for the rest of their lives?


	7. Funny Ways to Express your Love

Responses: (Sadly it was only one review…:sigh:)

Seto'sWifey: All right. That, actually, is a very wonderful question. Yes, Ry is upset with Malik right now. However, listen to Ryou's words carefully. In this chapter, Ry begins to question his love for Bakura and turns it around to someone else. Malik also took it upon himself to take Ry out of the orphanage. I dun think anyone of you will be happy with the chapter eight or nine. Oh yea, and if it wasn't obvious already, Ryou can't…I don't know, get mad at someone. Well…he can but it doesn't last. And it only gets more confusing from here…So, now that Ry has began to deny his love for Kura, his anger at Malik for sending him away is dissolving. Since he dun love him anymore, he doesn't care. …does that even make sense?

…what was I thinking when I wrote this?

* * *

_7. Funny Ways to Express your Love_

The sallow walls, the abundant pictures, even the light blue sofa all greeted with a noting impression. Ryou tried to swallow the hard lump in his throat. He realized the chances of his friend coming back were slim. The judge set a restraining act forward in addition to the year and a half in prison. Everything would end. Ryou knew that he wouldn't be able to lead a solitary life. Especially in this house.

From the dusty vent in the closet to the oranges in the fridge; memories would haunt the boy through out the next year.

"I don't think I can stay here…" a whisper filtered from Ryou's lips. The denim looking couch seemed to call the body to lay and relax on it comfy cushions. Half lidded green eyes focused onto the sofa. An image of beckoning hands seemed draw him nearer to the couch. "But I have to."

With that thought Ryou walked over to it. He collapses onto the cool pillows, which gently cradle his head. His silky white hair carefully sets over fully closed eyes as the tired teen drifts off into an unwinding sleep.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_Ryou! Get your ass up here!" Kura hollered from upstairs; a few heavy footsteps following the yells._

"_That's not happening! I'm_ busy, you come here!" the young teen calls back. The newly added soap began to suds up in the water sink water.

_A little less than a year ago, Ryou had gotten used to Bakura's inevitable mood swings; most of the time the eldest boy would seek shelter in his dark room. Other times, usually at night or after work/school, he enjoyed pummeling Ryou into a crumpled heap of blood and bruises. But today was one of those rare moments where Kura actually conversed idly with Ryou. Although curses may fly out left and right from Bakura's mouth, it was part of his speech, Ryou understood somewhat clearly._

_More stomps are heard before a loud snap is sounded. The snap is followed by a crash. So many possibilities filled Ryou's head as he spun around. Silence clouded the whole house except where Ryou stood, stunned with shock and confusion._

"_Kura?" he called out nervously, "Kura, are you ok?" Slowly heading over to the stairs, no sounds omit from the slightly open bedroom door._

_All the bedroom doors were open and Ryou wasn't exactly sure which one contained the silenced the male. No sounds such as moans, creaks, or breathing could be heard. That signaled the worst thoughts; death, blood, amnesia, concussion, any and everything was a possibility._

_Once the horrible thoughts finished their psycho rounds, the sink that had been filling up, flooded over. Ryou unsure of what to do he reached over and twisted the knob to cut off the supply of water. But as he was turned around something leapt down the stairs and tackled the frightened boy._

_With Ryou in his grip, Kura tossed him onto the blue couch. As soon as he landed, the larger body of Kura landed on top of him. Holding the struggling arms down near Ryou's waist, Kura straddled the small boy's hips, pinning him and his hands down._

"_Bakura let me go!" Ryou yelps in surprise. Too much happened in that short time to be understood by anyone._

"_Why?" Kura asks grinning playfully._

"_Because I want to see what you broke and I need to finish the dishes. There is water all over the floor." Ryou attempts to reason._

"_Why?" He repeats; the same smile on his face._

_That's when he doesn't answer; the boy only closes his eyes and relaxes into the sofa._

_So Bakura narrows his eyes and pouts. He crosses his arms tightly across his chest and sighs. Suddenly his eyes open wide with slight sparkles as an idea settles in._

"_Why?" he repeats just as mischievously, but when Ryou decided to answer this time, Kura had a plan._

"_Why?" the boy begins with a sigh, "because I have things I need to—" and once his lips were puckered into the position for the word 'to' Kura unleashed his prepared attack._

_The slightest brush of their lips connected them for a brief second. It shut Ryou up instantly. He wanted to do it again of course; so did Kura. Although neither realized what the other wanted, Bakura leaned over greedily and stole another kiss, only this time he stayed a bit longer. A tiny moan 'accidentally' left Ryou's throat. Keeping that in mind, the older one wanted to continue with his 'pleasure' but of course he's interrupted._

_A good two or three knocks on the front door signaled that someone was there obviously. Bakura could've sworn that a light growl came from Ryou as Malik appeared in the living room. As always Bakura thought quickly to find an excuse._

"_Once you have them down like I have you; hands held by your legs, then you beat the shit out of them! Damn it Ryou you're so fucking stupid," he quickly snarls before jumping off Ryou to greet Malik._

_**End**_

* * *

Rumble…rumble…BOOM! The loud smash of thunder shattered the sleeping teen's thoughts. Jumping awake, Ryou stared wide-eyed out the front window. Terrified tears welled up in the bottom of the frightened jade orbs. Beads of warm sweat rolled of his forehead and down his face. The perspiration caused his white hair to attach to his face loosely. His chest heaved up and down in a slight panic, he wanted someone there with him, anyone. 

Snatching up his blanket Ryou ran up the stairs but tripped in the upper hall when the lightening flashed. He went blind for no more than a second but long enough to lose sight of everything and fall over the wooden trim. He landed on his elbows while gripping onto his fleece cover. While he quivered he looked up to notice Bakura's closed bedroom door. It felt like the safest place at that moment, it was also the only place Ryou wanted to be.

So he jumped up and swung open the door. The room itself was painted black. Maces, swords, knives, throwing stars, all lined the dark walls. Ryou had been in here once before, although it was for less then a glace. So everything seemed like unfamiliar territory.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Three weeks had passed since Ryou was adopted. Malik of course was still on his business trip while Bakura went out to 'work'. Ryou was never exactly sure what he did for a living, but he's never really been curious to know. With the harsh threats and beatings to last a full week, Ryou wouldn't be surprised if Kura executed people for a living._

_After school one day the younger teen heard noises from upstairs._

'_That's unusual…' he thought as he quietly made his way up the stairs. Hoping not to bother the distressed teen in the other room, he just slipped by the closed door and into his own room._

_Gently closing his own door, Ryou listens for the click to signal its shut. After that, he stepped toward his bed and just dropped his bag. He was still way too weak to do much. But the hollers from the opposite room grabbed his tired attention._

"_Piece of shit!" Kura shouted as something from his room crashed. Whatever smashed on the floor was extremely heavy._

_Peering out of his room, Ryou spotted Kura walking towards him. Even though he was a little sacred, Ryou slipped out of his room. He walked straight towards Kura who paused when they brushed shoulders._

"_You!" he snapped spinning around quickly. "You're going to buy me a new boom box!"_

_Ryou blinked and muttered a timid 'okay' before slinking off down the stairs. On his way he paused to looking into the dark room. An eerie silence greeted him, unlike the loud head-thrashing metal music that always came from inside it._

"_Hey, get your nose out of my fucking room!" Kura growled with a menacing glare. He followed up on his words by running up and slamming the door._

_Ryou sighed slightly and backed up towards the stairs as he let Bakura stare him down._

_**End**_

* * *

The young boy chuckled to himself when he took the memory into consideration. A dent in the floor caught his attention when he flicked on the lights. When Ryou examined is more closely, he noticed that it was from the boom box that Bakura had smashed on his floor almost two years ago. Another black CD player reflected in the hard wood floor. It was the same one that Ryou had gotten for him that year for Christmas. 

"Oh Bakura…why did you go?" the boy asked himself. He ran his fingers over the heavy plastic frame and realizes that it had been taken really wonderful care of.

With a depressed sigh Ryou walked over the bed, and sat down. The black comforter was sitting next to him in a mangled mess.

Ry laughed, "You never were a very organized person were you?" He could just picture Kura's body tangled up in the wad of cotton. He would have his arm and a leg sticking out randomly and his mouth would be wide open as he drew in with a snore.

With a laugh, he stood and grabbed the blanket. Finding both of the corners, Ryou pulled up and let the ball untangle itself. As the cover came down, a light breeze blew against Ryou's body. The wind had the intoxicating scent of Bakura. The teen took in a deep breath, sure not to miss anything. If you were to pay attention to his eyes, you would've seen a tear holding itself on his eye lashes.

After tucking down the blanket, Ryou collapsed down onto the bed. He opened his eyes to see Kura's bed stand. The small desk had a drawer that protruded just a bit. The papers that stuck out were blank looking until Ryou examined them more closely. It was nonetheless a diary that Bakura had kept since Ryou had moved into the house.

Ry jumped up a bit then realized he still had that note from Kura to read. Looking at his pocket the teen hesitantly reached into it and pulled out the folded piece of paper. Taking a deep breath he pulled open the note and began to read it out loud.

"_I wasn't always so alone I was happy once I swear. But life has devastating turns and now no one seems to care._ **I was always quite alone, though long ago I had a life. But years of darkness do corrupt, now my closest friends a knife.** _I spend my present crying out for love. Trying to flap my shattered wing; I am the demented dove._ **I spent my past drowning in a shadowed flood. Trying to keep my tattered mind, I'm thirsty for your blood.** _I thought that you would love me I'm your half to hold. But after so much pain and gore I know your heart is cold._ **I thought that you would hate me; I'm your half to fear. But after so much pain and gore, I know I need you near…**" Ry paused to draw in a needed breath. "It's my poem…but how did he get this? And what are these last two lines in his hand writing?"

Ryou's heart warmed as he read the last two lines that were in Kura's scribbly hand writing, "Kura, I'm slipping into night without a dawn. Can you? Will you, hold me close as my final breath is drawn? My light I will not let you fall. Not when I've learned what to say. I can and will hold you very close, to love you each and every day."

Tears came slowly to Ryou's eyes before he even finished the last few words. Bakura really did love him; he only showed his love differently. He was unsure of how to love someone, in that case Kura turned to violence. To him, the beatings were the only 'close' way to get without showing weakness.

Depressed greatly, the white-haired boy looked up at the dark green covered book. Bakura's name was printed neatly across the front. Ryou thought about what the diary would say. It could be the horrible truth that Bakura only wanted Ryou to beat-up on, or that he truly loved him, or maybe that Bakura only wanted Ryou for a boy-toy. Whatever the reason, it was in that book. The boy was curious but scared at the same time.

Overcoming his fear, Ryou realized that Bakura would never use and abuse him unless Kura was confused about his feelings. Reaching for the book Ryou noticed the red tinted side. Praying that it wasn't his blood, the teen swung open the book and read the first page.

"_07/16/99_

_Why am I writing this shit down? It's not like it'll make me happy to save all my thoughts. That damn doctor doesn't realize that though. Whatever. Dr. Marco…he's the one who sentenced me to write down my every thought that made me upset and stuff like such. I don't understand if this is supposed to help me, but I'll do it anyways. I think he said that the reason was because I was always alone. My job is to sit around and answer people's fucking questions. It's weird that he tells me I'm alone…because I work with a lot of people._

_Anger management was one the other option. Other than this journal anyways. I didn't want those damn meetings to interrupt my schedule. Malik was there too. He told me it was easier to do the writing. SO I guess I took his advice and picked this option. If it was my choice, my life would be over. I have nothing to actually live for. Girl's don't enjoy my personality…I don't have any friends besides Malik. Speaking of Malik he's supposed to be here soon. I'll leave this book here and write in it later. _"

"_11/31/99_

_The doctor was mad at me. I guess he's serious about me writing this stuff down. I told him I was busy taking care of my new house guest. But he doesn't realize it's true. New house guest…more like house pest. Ryou. Ryou Haruki. God he's beautiful. His white hair is always soft, wispy, and it always smells good. Coconuts…that's what it is. And his eyes. Oh my, he has such gorgeous green eyes. They're always sparkling. Even when I hurt him. … Hurt him. That's what I do. I beat the poor child. He's not even 3 years younger than me and I always beat the shit outta him. Every night for the past week he's been knocked out and left to whimper in pain. I don't know why I beat him. I think I love the boy too much. I…love him? What am I saying? I'm not gay…am I?"_

Ryou puts the book down for a moment and thinks over what he read. Bakura had just met him. Ryou moved in on November fifth. And Bakura had felt these feelings all along? This was making no sense. The boy hoped that as he read on the Journal would make the story more logical. With a shaky sigh Ryou set the book down and yawned. Marking his spot the teen pulled the black comforter back on Kura's bed. The desk light was enough for the jade orbs to make out the scribbles Bakura sadly called entries.

Slinking into a comfy position Ryou propped his head up on a pillow or two and continued reading until he was too tired to read on.

"_02/09/00_

_I've discovered the reason that I beat Ryou! I know exactly what it is! Or what THEY are. Yes, unfortunately there is more than one reason. It's taken over 20 earlier pointless entries, a stolen kiss or two and almost a half a year of him living here. The biggest reason is because I don't know how to love him. Sure I know what he likes to do and stuff, but I, myself, do not know how to love someone. I get so frustrated with myself that I take it out on the other person. I'm truly sorry for that Ryou. I want to tell you this to your face, but I can't. Not right now. Not with my feelings still remaining unsure._

_The other bigger reason is because I can't accept the fact that I'm gay. I've dated girls my whole teenage life but then Ry walked in. He's almost like a girl. But he has more to offer. All the other girls were after my body. Only he looked me in my eyes. My fear of this is…this boy can't be gay. He's so pretty. He could have anyone he wanted; whether it was a boy or girl. His beautiful green eyes are always so focused on whatever he's doing. They always have a sparkle hidden in them. But I take that away from him. I take everything away…_

_I have to turn this book into the doctor tomorrow. Perhaps then I can keep my thoughts to myself for a while…"_

About 30 minutes later Ryou flips to a recent reply. His tired eyes skim over the paper but they stop half-way down the page when they see that it only consists of one word. Ryou.

"…_Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou Ryou…"_

There was no date or anything at the top, just Ryou, over and over again. With a content sigh, the teen closed the book; marking his page. It was quite obvious to Ry that Bakura had loved him from the beginning. Ever since his café colored eyes had met Ryou's green ones, it was love at first sight. But there was only one question that remained; did Ryou actually love Bakura in return? Or was it the lust of never being alone

* * *

Well? Which is it? Can you guess? Hehe…who will Ryou REALLY end up with? Will it be Malik? Bakura? Yami? Or am I just full of crap and Ry doesn't end up with anyone: D Hmm…stay turned as I try to untie all the confusing knots of this strange story. Let me hear what YOU all think. I'm quite curious. And I'll update ASAP. Actually, chapter eight is done being revised...I want a little bit of input first before I post. 

Questions? Just ask! i'll try to NOT be confusing...oye...


	8. Ryou, I love you Do you Love me?

Hooray for reviews. Thank you all kindly :hugs: 'member if ya review, I'll get back and answer questions and comments.

**Epona:** Hmm…now that you say Ryou and Kura _should _be together, I'll have to think about it. Lol, kiddin'. You'll have to read to the end and find out. BTW, did you get Epona from the Legend of Zelda games? Just curious, hehe..

**Landi McClellan:** Hooscow…hehe. So Ryou'll end up with Yami then switch to Kura, eh? I'm assuming that you like RxY then? Maybe, possibly, perhaps? …you know what they say about assuming though...oye. I'll tell ya a little secret, it's not exactly 'Yami'. I'll leave the pondering to you. Thanks for readin'!

**Seto'sWifey:** …you're as inquisitive as your husband, I swear! Sorry my answer didn't make sense. It's hard to explain. Ry can't tell if he's happy or mad at Malik right now. Short and sweet. For some reason, I think that you're going to be the angriest with me. But I could be wrong. We'll see. :wink: (wait till...chapter...9 or 10 and you'll have your answer can't spoil that part)

And so ends our…our? MY thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read it and not reviewed for some strange reason. Whatever. Here is the next chapter while I listen to the Back Street Boys… Speaking of BSB, don't listen to them then read this story. Words of advice.

_8. Ryou, I Love you do you Love me?_

(Bakura's POV)

It's only been two days since I was sentenced here. The officers ignore me from time to time, except for when I sit and do nothing. It's always, 'What are you up to Bakura?' or 'you're still in there, right?' Yea, they're all riots in here… I sigh and lay back on my cot.

"…I miss you Ry. Sometimes I wish that I never laid a finger on you. Other times it was worth feeling your touch," I mutter as I grip my pillow.

If only Ryou could come and talk with me then this place wouldn't seem all that bad. But it's the fact that he can't come while I'm in here, or while I'm out. Our love doesn't matter to them. They're against me. They only want to ruin our relationship.

"You had a relationship with that boy? You should just let him go. There is no hope left for you."

I jump up and look across the hall. I'm immediately shocked to see the girl standing there. She hung on the bar as if she were trying to be seductive or like she was extremely tired.

"Sorry, I'm not letting him go. We've come too far in this time to stop now," I growl. Who does she think she is telling me all of this?

The woman sighs and adjusts her purple top, "Look take it from me; relationships aren't worth the pain."

"This one is!" I retort instantly. I grab onto the bars and growl, awaiting her answer. When I pulled myse;f up to the bars, her face was only inches away from mine.

All I got was a laugh in return. She was laughing at me then popped her gum, "I like you. You're cute, strong _and_ witty."

Ha, I had her now. "I'm gay," I state after a second, "not bisexual."

She stops instantly with her purple eyes staring into mine. While she drilled into my deep brown pools, she popped her gum again. "Didn't you hear me the first time? I said 'boy' not girl. You might be strong cute and witty, but you're definitely no smarter than a brick." She leans away from the bars with a disgusted look.

I was taken aback. Ryou was pretty but he had nothing compared to a girl. I guess I shouldn't call people stupid when they can actually back themselves up. But before I could answer something smashed my knuckles that were gripping onto the bars.

The painful smash on my fingers made me rip away from the door. I first looked up to see an officer standing there looking rather satisfied. In his hands he held a nightstick. I looked back down at my now swollen hands. The knuckles that he hit had the skin over them busted. They began bleeding slightly.

"Now you know how that boy you beat felt!" The officer taunted.

My breathing picked up as I glared daggers at the officer. I clenched a fist with my upper lip twitching in anger. I didn't move until he was gone from the hall but before he left he said, "Miss Valentine, please keep an eye on Mr. Makoto."

I glanced up and see her blow a kiss and wink at the retreating man. Her purple eyes were glinting with power.

Once the pain faded slightly, I stood and sat on the cot. I clutched the pillow in buried my head in it. It was frivolous to try or get angry. I was stuck here. The officer and 'Miss Valentine' were right. Ryou wasn't going to wait for me…he and Malik probably teamed up to get rid of me. I guess I really disserve this.

"Oh Ryou, let me know that you'll be waiting for me…don't let them be right..."

* * *

(Normal POV)

"I, I stand, not crawling, not falling down. I, I'll beat, the demons that drag me down!" blared out of the speakers causing Ry to leap up. Narrowed green eyes glared daggers into the alarm clock. The small black box didn't let up on the volume or the song. Ryou grabbed it immediately and searched for the volume control or the off button.

The music was cut about five seconds after beginning. Ryou slowly walked out of the room and left the, now unplugged, clock on the floor.

He lazily treaded down the wooden stairs and realized what time it was. The microwave clock flashed 9:38 in bold green symbols. He would've checked it upstairs, but it didn't cross his mind until after the fact he had unplugged it. Ryou stood in the middle of the kitchen and raised his arms up in attempt to stretch. The effort was worth it. He hadn't stretched in a long time. All the time spent recuperating in the hospital probably was the best thing his body had in a long time. Other than the fact that Bakura could just look at him and Ryou would shiver.

Feeling much better, he looked over towards the window where a light snow fall was occurring outside. Suddenly it struck Ryou; Christmas was less then a month away. A chill ran down the boy's spine when the thought of last year's Christmas. Shaking his head, Ry spins around to head upstairs but he catches a glimpse of the fire place. Right then all the horrid X-mas memories came back**_  
_**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_It had been about a year since Ryou had moved in with Kura. Both were used to the other being around but they hadn't ever shared a holiday before. Except for when Ryou first entered the scene. Bakura had been gone on Christmas Day with some of the men he worked with._

_Sure there was always Valentines Day, New Years, and let's not bring up Halloween. Halloween was not exactly something Ryou wanted to remember. But this was Christmas. It was the time of the year when everyone got together with whom they loved most and thanked the Lord they had still had each other—well it was supposed to be._

_The young teen sat on the couch not bothering to move. The heater had busted and no one would come out to fix it because it was a holiday. Well it might have been a great time for others but the two men weren't exactly having a good time._

_Another chill ran down Ry's spine for the umpteenth time. That's when Bakura had noticed it. A sympathetic grin appeared as he sat next to Ryou._

"_Cold are we?" Kura asked smiling sweetly._

_Ryou pulled the covers tighter and stared into the older boy's brown, shining eyes._

_Kura sighed and pulled the blanket off the teen to reveal all the goose bumps covering most of the thin body._

"_You know Ry, that fireplace over there does work. Would you like me to light it for you?" Bakura's voice asked. The innocent sound disappeared as he finished._

_Blinking his jade orbs, Ryou shook his head; another chill coursing down his back._

"_Don't be so naïve," he scolded as he stood._

_Not long after Bakura played with a match and the burnt wood, a flame sparked. The small blaze grew into a larger inferno. The brown-eyed boy spun around looking not satisfied quite yet. A subliminal meaning was held in the angry looking eyes._

"_Thank you Bakura," Ryou shivered. He had rewrapped himself in the blanket Bakura had taken._

"_You can't feel the heat if you sit on the other side of the room. Come over here by me. It feels nice," Kura murmured seductively._

_Ryou wasn't really in the mood to get beaten and dragged to the spot so he calmly stood up. Pulling the blanket around him again, he walked over to towards the fire; he was expecting anything to happen. Kura smiled and held onto Ryou's shoulders._

'_Something's wrong here,' Ryou thought silently._

_But before anything could be exchanged, Bakura leaned over the fire. Ryou looked over his shoulder to see Kura's hand grazing over the red-hot ashes._

_Ryou turned to leave but Kura grabbed the boy and ripped the blanket away. Only with a T-shirt and jeans on, Ryou tried to pull away._

"_You're cold, don't resist!" Kura says trying to hold the squirming boy in place. But when Ry won't stop moving Kura growls and releases his plan._

_Grabbing a fistful of ashes, he dashes after Ryou before pouncing on him. Holding both flailing fists up with one hand; the other hand full of burning wood, Kura grinned. Suddenly the red chips were pressed into Ryou's chest._

_**End**_

* * *

Tears filled Ryou's eyes as the recollected the past Christmas. He knew that nothing would happen to him this though; unsure to think of it as a good or bad thing. Ry pulled on his long white hair and fell to his knees.

'It's so unfair. Bakura why couldn't you have just told me all of these secrets? I never would've hated you,' Ryou thought knowing nothing would change.

Suddenly the microwave beeped signaling the arrival of 10 o' clock. The distressed teen crawled to his feet shakily. It was kind of embarrassing to him that he would be sniffling over something he could never have.

'Bakura is in jail Ryou. Grow up! Besides, when he gets out, he can't come near you anyways. He's got a restraining order against him.' The truth spoke fluently though the small voice in the back of Ry's head. All of the words said were true; he just didn't want to believe them. But maybe Ryou just needed someone to talk to.

Agreeing with himself to talk to someone, Ryou first wanted a shower. The teen spun around and headed up the stairs towards the bathroom.

When the large wooden door was open a cool temperature met the teen. Ryou stepped in and closed the door behind him. He leaned up against the sink and grabbed the cold water handle. Giving it a good twist, cool water ran out of the faucet. Ryou cupped his hands together and splashed the refreshing liquid onto his burning face. It felt so good.

Although he had to resist another cool down, the boy realized that the shower would be much more worth it. His green eyes shifted to the right to see the white tub that had a light blue curtain hanging over it. The constant dripping of the bath made it all the more desirable.

Slowly removing his shirt, Ryou shivered when the cool air breathed on his pale skin. Next came off his jeans. Though they were full of ratted holes and faded, the pants remained as Ry's favorite pair. Once the light denim pooled at his feet, Ryou used his toes to remove his socks. Slipping his left big toe into the cuff of the right sock, he curled his toes and pulled it off. He repeated the process with his right foot.

All that was left covering Ryou's body was his boxers. The red plaid cloth covered only the area around his hips but left the rest of his body uncovered and open. Many scars became visible. But Ryou didn't seem to notice, for he was used to them.

Leaning over the pallid wash basin, Ryou grabbed hold of the silver handle. In the center of the 'easy grip' knob was a red 'H'; giving it a good twist towards himself to force the water out. Steam filled the tiny room. Ryou felt the tap water, making sure it was hot enough. Once the temperature was good he pulled up on the tiny lever that stopped the running faucet and forced the hot water out of the shower head. Slipping his thumbs around the elastic part of his boxers, Ryou quickly pulled them down and off his body. His body wasn't exactly giddy about losing all warmth provided by his shorts. Ryou shivered once more before hopping into the shower.

The hot water hit is body and ran along every crevice of it. Ryou groaned to the nice feel of the water and put his head under the shower head. His whitish hair grew darker to a gray color. The teen soon ran some coconut scented shampoo through the long mane. The suds came and went quite easily. The bubbles trailing down his figure tickled the sensitive flesh. Next Ry squirted a creamy goop into his hands. It too, was scented coconut. Rubbing his hands together for a brief moment, he followed up his arms, to his shoulders, and to his chest. White soapy bubbles coated his pale body.

Steam stopped spreading around the bathroom as the water lost more and more heat. The boy growled at the temperature loss but glanced out from behind to read the wall clock. The second hand made its way around while the hour remained halfway between 10 and 11. Unlike the minute hand that was fastened around the 7 and 8; 10:43. Ryou got in the shower 40 minutes ago.

With a groan, the teen rinsed off his body and flicked off the water. Stepping out of the tub he reached over for a navy towel. Water dripped off his wet body and hit the floor. Pulling the body towel around his waist he gently tucked it together to make a slight knot to hold it up. His clothes were still sitting at his feet. With a sigh he bent over to grab them. After tossing them down the laundry shoot, he turned around to go to his room to get dressed.

As he came down the steps with a towel attempting to dry out his hair the doorbell rang. He rubbed the cloth through his drenched locks and walked over to the door. When he opened it he found Yami standing there. The taller teen's eyes were focused on the surprised emerald ones.

"Hey Yami. Come in," Ryou welcomed.

"Hey Ryou. Thanks, but I have to talk to you," He confesses, his gaze falling to the floor. "I got worried when you didn't answer the phone."

"What's that?" Ryou asked as he shut the door gently.

Yami sat on the arm of the couch with a sigh. Ry grabbed a kitchen chair and set it down next to him. When he took his seat Yami looked up. "I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting at the court house. I was just hurt and confused about why you would've picked this life, instead of one with me. I kind of see why you picked it though. You and Bakura have lived together for two years. You always felt like this for him, whether he didn't like you, right? And I'm sorry that I tried to change feelings that are that old and strong," the whole apology fell out of his pink lips.

Ryou, although happy about hearing these words, still had a small frown on his face. The fluttery butterflies in his empty stomach were beginning to tie a huge knot.

"Yami, that's a very nice gesture, but I don't think Kura and I will be together for the rest of our lives. I would die if I could stay with him forever, but I don't think it'll happen."

"Why not? Doesn't he love you? I seen how he was in the building," he exclaims.

"Yes he loves me, but the judge filed that damned restraining order against him. He can't come within two hundred feet of me. Besides, it's a seven year term he's in there Yami. It's like they're punishing me for his crimes! Bakura is probably as happy as he was when he beat me! I'm the one who didn't want him to go Yami. He always told me…that I'd never mean anything to him. I never believed him, now I'm not agreeing with myself," Ryou sobbed.

"Oh Ry, please calm down. I don't think that's how Bakura feels at all. I saw him holding you. He was scared of losing you. Just like you were of losing him. Ry you can't—"

"Who says that I was scared of losing him? How do you know that I wasn't scared of losing everything I knew? Yami, he held the only life I'd ever seen! I never loved Bakura! I only loved the life he gave me. And now it's gone, everything I knew is gone!"

"You don't mean that…" Yami's eyes stared at Ryou in disbelief. He watched the angry teen swallow and answer in an unexpected motion.

"I do. I mean that. Bakura was the keeper of my life and now that he's gone, I'm free," Ryou stated with a satisfied smile.

"But you told me you loved him!" Yami shouted.

"I did Yami! The only reason was because he was the only life I knew! I knew nothing other than the orphanage! Now I can find a new love for myself. Get the hell out of my house! You don't know who I am and what I'm looking for!" Ryou retorted quite loudly.

Yami's tense muscles went limp. He was hurt by the comment. Ryou had always told him about what he needed. Never had they spoke to each other like this. Yami was hurt and confused once again. But this time he was going to apologize for it. He sighed sadly and walked towards the door. Grabbing the handle he pulled open the white door.

Snow whirled around the enclosed porch. All the rain from the other night had frozen over. But Yami didn't care, he had to leave. As he stepped out of the house he spun around to see Ryou.

"I know who you are. You're name is Ryou Haruki. Your one and only desire is to return to the arms of the one you love. But now…you'd be right. I don't think you're Ryou Haruki. You're more like a Bakura Makoto. A selfish jerk who only wants to hurt people. You can be _what_ever you want. But you'll never change _who_ you are. I just hope you make the right choice," Yami told the once known boy in the living room.

After the short hurting speech Yami turned tail and walked out into the blizzard. Once the door closed Ryou fell to his knees.

"He's right. I'm turning into Bakura," Ryou cried angrily. Suddenly the phone rang. The distressed teen stood up and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" Ry asked timidly trying to hide his crying.

"Hey Ry! It's Malik. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat…Ryou what's the matter?" Malik asked when Ryou sniffed.

"Oh, its nothing. I'd love to go out and eat…just could you get here soon? I have to talk to you," the boy announced his voice cracking.

"You don't want to talk to me now?" the blonde inquired.

"No…Just hurry up okay?" Ryou requested then instantly ended the call.

About 15 minutes later, Malik walked n the front door. There was no sign of Ryou anywhere. But a moan and a sniff came from the couch. Malik approached the sofa and found Ryou laying there mumbling to himself silently.

"Ry," Malik began when he touched the boy's shoulder.

Green eyes shifted up to meet Malik's lilac ones.

"Oh, it's you," Ryou whispered. He didn't stare at Malik; he merely flicked his eyes upwards and then back down to the floor. His voice echoed gently off the witnessing furniture. He raised a shaky hand to touch the blonde's cheek bone. His cold fingers caressed the pinked flesh. His cheeks were red from the blustering wind outside and the slight blush tingeing over.

"Ryou, give me the knife," Malik requested when the black handle became visible.

The snow haired boy was dragging the blade across the floor to hear the soft metallic ping. There were signs of him doing it to the couch earlier. Some of the threads were cut and frayed.

"I wasn't going to hurt anyone or myself. It was Bakura's. He used this knife against me so many times. The police didn't find it. It was hidden in my room. I stole it from Bakura. I didn't want to be hurt again. So he found a new knife. How could I have been so stupid and forget about the knife drawer?" Ryou exclaimed stabbing the knife into the side of the couch.

Quickly sitting next to the sobbing boy, Malik holds him in his arms. "Calm down! It'll be alright. Bakura can't hurt you now. He never will again!" He tried to reason.

"Oh Malik! I'm sorry. I yelled at Yami earlier and I'm so upset," the boy wept.

Malik asked for the story of what happened and let Ryou tell his tale of moments ago. After 30 minutes of yelling, crying, and comforting, the two boys sat on the couch in each other's arms.

"Are you alright now?" Malik asked his eyes closed as he held onto Ryou. The white haired teen didn't answer but nodded. "Do you still love Bakura?"

"I don't think I ever did. I just felt like I did because of the life he gave me. He accepted me unlike everyone else. That's all," He answered calmly. "If what he did to me…you can even consider 'accepting'…"

Malik hugged the boy closer, "You know Ry, Bakura won't be coming back. He'll be stuck in that prison for a long while. Once that's over he can't come near you. Ryou I don't want to force the truth on you but Bakura isn't worth waiting for."

The teen sighed and cuddled against Malik. His body was shaken for all crying and stress. But he too, realized that he couldn't wait for Bakura. It just wasn't going to happen. But…Kura told him he loved him. Could Ryou really shove that out of his mind? Was he only saying this to fool himself into mimicking that he wasn't scared?

"I understand Malik. Thanks for the advice. Let me go wash up and we can get going."

It took a few reluctant moments to let go but they untangled their arms. Ryou stood and walked up the stairs to the bathroom to wash his tear stained face

* * *

Oh snap…did you se that coming? …me either. The key word in that last part was R-E-L-U-C-T-A-N-T. Insert gasp here. Well, well. Whatcha all thinking? …are you mad? Sorry…

Hmm…what do you guys…girls, think about Mai entering the scene? How she gunna intervene with Bakura's life? And Malik…what's going on in his mind. (After all, Kura IS his BFF.) Let me hear ya own words on what's going to happen next. MUA! 'till next time!


	9. It's Becoming a Sin to Love you

Oh my. Sorry about not updating sooner. My internet went out all the while. But hey, here's the next installment and I'll definitely update in the next few days. Here are my thanks to my loyal readers:

Love'sBakura: Well, love is a funny thing. And you must ask yourself, what benefits can Ryou get from a man who only beats him? And as for Yami, he'll be fine. Lol

…Well that was simple. Whatever. Enjoy the story!! XD (Or you can hate me forever after you read it…)

_9. It's becoming a Sin to Love you_

"Yea, then it was gone!" Malik laughed.

Ryou smiled at his friend's lame joke. They had just finished their lunch/dinner at a small café; Tony's Diner. The blonde had ordered a turkey club sandwich with fries. All the tears Ryou had cried led him into a hunger deprivation. All he could eat, rather force down, was a leafy green salad.

Malik wiped his eyes free of tears form laughing so hard. Ryou glanced up with a smile. He hadn't heard the riddle but he did manage a real-looking fake grin.

"You should've seen the guy who told me that! It was too funny…oh man. Well come on Ry, let's get out of here," the older boy exclaimed pulling over a waiter for the bill.

'_A piece of fucking paper can't keep me away from you Ry. You have to remember that. I'll come back for you. I…I love you' _

Ryou rested his chin in his palm as recollected thoughts of the trial that day came back. All the fuzzy, but manageable memories swirled around in his mind. The car ride home with Malik a few days ago was being reenacted while Malik drove down a long road. The seemingly never ending road was called, Elms Road.

The halfway sorted feelings about Bakura, life, love and Malik were all jumbled when the right tire smashed into a pothole. The two men were thrown around for a moment as the back tire hit the hole too.

"You're quiet today," the blonde states. He leans over and turns the radio volume down to a mute noise.

"Oh…I just can't think of much to say right now," Ryou confesses calmly.

"You want to talk about anything?"

"…Yea, I was wondering if you think that Bakura would really forget about me. I mean you seen him after the trial didn't you? He told me to wait. He also said that he'd be back; a piece of paper wouldn't keep him from me," Ryou exclaims slowly searching Malik's face for telltale signs of what was going on in his mind. "He also said he loved me."

There was a moment of silence. Ryou's breathing became more frequent as the silence progressed. He remembered always feeling this way when he was home alone. Noises would be heard after school. The house would be completely empty except for him. As he read a book, changed, did his homework, it didn't matter. Sometimes he could've sworn that he heard the door open downstairs. Or maybe he would hear something walk slowly up the stairs or down the hall. Ryou would sit terrified that it was Bakura coming to hurt him. Although there would be nothing walking or entering. But all the times that Bakura had attacked him, he had never heard anything. Ryou was always scared of silence for that reason.

"Well…I'm not sure. I can't say that he will be back but I can't say he won't be back. He's been known for breaking rules but also changing his ways. Ry, you're stuck on a borderline here. I want to tell you that he'll never come back. I want to say that he won't ever hurt you again, but I can't." Malik finally says after a few minutes. He seemed to have blown off the 'love' part.

"Are you saying that you don't want Bakura to come back? That it's better if I live alone for the rest of my life?" Ryou cries out.

"No, not at all Ry! If there was a person that I would want for you to live with forever more…I would consider…" He trailed off as if embarrassed by what he was going to say, "I would say me."

Ryou's eyes widened slightly at the response. That was not what he was expecting to hear. Malik was one of Bakura's best friends. It wasn't right to send one's only life to prison and try to make them change their mind about how they feel towards it. What ever Malik had meant about him watching over Ry…it was working.

"Malik, I don't want to talk about this now…I just want to think about this for a while. Will you take me home? I want you to stay a while with me. I want to talk with you more. Please," Ryou requested shyly.

Purple orbs look off into the distance. Malik silently nodded an O-K and remained quiet the rest of the way.

Ryou didn't know exactly what was going through his mind, but the thought of waiting at least 2 years for Bakura to come back wasn't all too appeasing. He didn't believe Malik when he said Bakura could change.

'If Bakura really loved me, he would've changed a long time ago. But instead he remained in his torturing mode. He never once let up on the pain he inflicted. I've asked him to stop so many times, but nothing changed. If this is true then how do I argue with the occasional kisses? Were they just his way of telling me that this one of the few breaks he'll take? Both for his and my pleasure?'

Ryou continued to go through the detailed engagement with his mind as the care ride came to an end. The gray house sat in front of the burgundy Escapade that held the two boys.

"Malik, please come in," Ryou offers quietly as he pulls open his door.

The blonde complies by opening his door and stepping out. His footstep crunch in the snow as the couple approaches the front door.

Ry flips through his keys and sticks his tarnished house key in the knob. It felt odd to him to unlock the door. It was always unlocked when he got home form school and he had never had a key before. Before Bakura was arrested, he tossed the house key under the mat. He told Ryou that he'd toss it there if something was wrong. Although he figured Bakura was afraid of being caught, the key was always hidden there. Whether something was wrong or not.

* * *

_(Bakura's POV)_

"I'm telling you I don't have any money!"

"Well then I can't sell you any."

I fumed, my nostrils flared. It had only been a few days there but it was un-fucking-bearable. I had never really smoked before, except when I couldn't find Ry that night and one time in the bar. The guy that I had stolen them from…had it coming to him though.

It was extremely late or early, whatever. Around 3 in the morning it was only Malik and me in this bar. There was so many people having a good time. I had girls on me left and right all night. It was wonderful. I had just finished my 8th shot, 6th draft, and 2nd mixed drink. My head was foggy and I couldn't see well. But other than that I was fine. Luckily Malik was there. Because when I was drunk I was pretty violent or I was really weird. It was violent's turn tonight.

"Fucking asshole get out of my God damn seat!" some guy shouted. I could tell by the clarity of his oice that he wasn't as far gone as I was.

I looked up to my left to see a tall guy standing there. He was pretty well built. My squinted my eyes to see him better. I even leaned backwards to adjust the blurriness. But the smoke in the air mixed with the alcohol in my system I couldn't see him too well. "Naw, I like this seat. Thanks for the advice," I retorted dumbly.

I wasn't even aware of the man rearing his fist until Malik called my name. That's when the fist nailed me. Of course that was the only hit really. However, I did fall backwards off of my bar stool, landing on the hardwood floor. My nose hurt really badly. Can't recall whether it was bleeding or not. Either way, I stood up to face the 'tough guy'. I sent him straight to the floor and beat his ass. The feud had caused someone to call the police. (That's only because he was getting his rear kicked. If it was the other way around, no, they wouldn't have called anyone.) With one last throw of the guy's body, a small box fell out of his pocket. I bent over to pick it up along with the lighter next to it.

"Bakura come on!" Malik yelped out of nowhere. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out the back door. Once we reached outside I was still examining my loot.

"Yo, hold up for a moment. I got something," I point out to Malik as I pull out a cigarette. It slipped out of my drunken fingers. I hesitate for a moment whether or not to pick it up. But, I knew perfectly well that if I did, I'd fall over.

"Alcohol and cigs don't mix well Kura," Malik warns on deaf ears.

"Aw, don't get your thong in a knot. You want one?" I offer, finally able to hold onto one.

He shakes his head, "No thanks."

I shrug and light up the mini cigar. I sucked in slightly to pull the smoke into my lungs. After a moment I exhaled the toxin. It felt so good for the time. Malik and I sat in the back alley while the sirens buzzed in the back ground. Well…maybe there were sirens…I can't remember.

By now I had gotten 3 cigarettes down and I wasn't feeling too well.

"Alright Malik, lets go. I'm tired and sick," I grumble.

Malik stands and leads me home. It's a good thing we walked because there was no way that we were driving.

Not even 10 minutes later I found myself puking my guts out on an anthill.

I hate it when Malik's right…

Since that night I've tried to never lay my hands on another smoke. But now I was desperate to get something in my system. I had about 2 beers every night, but I haven't had any for 2 months, I wasn't doing too well.

"Come on man. I lost everything. All I want is a few cigs. I'll pay you back, I promise," I beg.

"Fine, but you'll have to find another way to light them up," the other inmate scowls handing me 3 cigarettes.

I felt wonderful. After asking for the matchbook from the thief next to me, I lit up and inhaled. Ryou would've murdered me if he saw me now. Well who could blame him? I look and feel like shit. All the food here tastes like cardboard. And the cots smell like puke but if you're lucky they'll smell like piss.

I sigh and lay across vomit scented mattress. I hold up the cig and take another hit off of it.

'I always think of you Ry. I still want to kick myself in the ass for what I did, it wasn't worth it,' my thoughts float up with the gray smoke that leaves my lips.

I place the butt of the cigarette between my lips again. With my eyes closed I draw another breath. The addictive smoke enters my lungs slowly.

"Makoto, get a load of this!" one of the inmates exclaim grabbing my attention.

I look over to where he's pointing and instantly lay back down. "So, what's so great about them?" I ask closing my eyes again.

"What are you talking about? I think you mean what ISN'T so great about them! Bakura, they're within your reach," he states just as quiet as before.

My eyes shoot open as I roll off the cot and stare at the floor. It was two or three bobby pins twisted together to shape a lock pick. Even though I had been in here for a few days, I knew what they looked like.

Sliding my hand out delicately, attempting not to make any noise, I reach over for it.

The black metal is skimmed by my ring and middle fingers.

"Damn, just a little bit farther…" I curse in a light whisper.

That's when the door at the end of the hall makes a noise. It was the rattling of the loose door handle. Everyone feared it.

The fear of getting caught pushed me to reach farther. This could be my only chance of getting out. Just as the door opened, I managed to grab the hair pins. Jumping back up, I plop on my cot and stick the metal in my mouth; the first place that comes to mind.

"Are you alright Bakura?" the female guard from the other night asks walking up.

I just glare in her general direction with a nod.

"That's good to hear. I have a question," she requests grabbing the bars on my cell.

I just continue to stare.

"Have you seen my lock pick? I dropped it in here last night. I was around here. I kind of need it so I can get my buddy out of here."

The metal begins to irritate my mouth so I spit it into my hand. "Yea, here," I state.

She blinks. The look on her face motioned towards the fact that she didn't believe that I was handing her the pick. Her mouth was open slightly as she stared into my warm eyes.

"If you don't take it I'll toss into another cell. If I do you'll never get it back," I growl.

She takes it from my open hand and asks, "Why are you giving this back? I left it there purposely to—"

"I know why you left it there. It was your way of seeing if I was worth anything. I'm an honest person. I may be a bad or horrible person but I'm honest. Don't lie; just cheat and steal. Right?"

It's true that I'm a bad, mean, awful person. But it's also true that I'm honest. I can't remember the last time I lied about something. I didn't lie about the fact that I was guilty to the fact that I was gay or that I was hurting Ryou behind everyone's backs or even to the fact I love him. I never _once _that I hated him. Ever. Not in my books or any thing. Everything I said was true. I live my life towards this moral: Don't lie. Just cheat and steal. They were bad things, but go ahead and do them. Just don't lie about it. If you lie to others, you lie to yourself.

Her shiny purple eyes gaze into my own brown ones. It looked like she wanted to believe what I was telling her but her heart wasn't excepting the facts.

"I'm Mai, ask for me next time you need a hand with something…that is if you're still here," she says in a mere whisper.

I blink when she crouches near my cell and slips her lock pick into the bolt.

There is a light click after she spins it a few times then pulls it out.

"The guards won't notice it's unlocked. Just stay away from it until tonight. I'll be back to get you and lead you out," she says walking away.

"Why are you helping me? What do you want out of this?" I snap in a curious tone.

"Yesterday, you spoke of a friend of yours waiting for you to come home right? Well I've watched you since then, you always look as if you're out in some kind of daydream…your eyes glaze over, your reactions slow down and you always reply with a guilty sounding tone in your voice…It's as if...you're under a trance."

I blow the smoke out of my mouth off to the left. The tobacco is gone so I drop the butt end and step on it. I was kind of disappointed that it was gone.

"So you just want me happy again?" I ask turning around, "Thanks."

With my back to Mai I can feel her presence. She nods and starts to walk away.

"I'll be back later," Mai calls with a wave of her hand then the slam of the large steel door.

"What the hell was that about?" Some random guy asks from a cell down the hall. "Was that your slutty-ass whore of a girlfriend?"

The rest of the prisoners make an 'oooh'ing noise with a slight snicker.

Maybe if she was a good friend or if by some odd chance she was my girlfriend, I would've swung open those bars and killed the man. But alas she wasn't. So it didn't really affect me in any way. Sure I was a bit offended by the comment, though I didn't let it show.

"I'm gay!" I call back as I plop down on my cot.

An uproar of laughter sounds throughout my quarters. A few of the ugly comments and insults pass through the howls of laughter that put me into a deep angry depression.

"Did you get a fat one? Just to see what it feels like to play with boobs?"

"I'm sure it's fun to play with your boy toys right?"

"You know, Bakura, my buddy is getting married soon. He was looking to hire a girl and a guy. The guy is for his dog though. Hope you don't mind!"

"When you fuck another guy, is it like masturbation?"

I curl into a ball on my mat. All the taunts bring my anger into a huge roaring inferno that threatened to eat at my heart. It was not a pretty sight. Those comments pulled at my strings harshly. It made me so pissed that I just wanted to hurt Ryou for being so god damn beautiful.

'Just a few more hours…just a few more hours…' I thought to myself. I knew that I could trust Mai. Something inside told me it was all right. But…if it was alright to trust her…was it alright to go to trust the others?

"I want to go home…I want to see Ryou," I mumbled in a whisper as I pulled out another cigarette. I hope the last two hold me out the rest of the evening. 'Ryou…it's like a sin to love you now…'

* * *

_**Few hours Later**_

(Normal POV)

With no where to go, the two men sat in the white entry hall. It reminded them both of what it was like the first time Malik had brought Ryou into the home. The house was tidy, it was quiet, but most of all Bakura was gone. Ryou had been sitting for no more than five minutes before running over to lock the door.

"Something wrong?" Malik asked whirling out of the hurried teen's way.

The boy didn't answer but rushed to all the windows to draw their curtains. Malik was watching warily as Ry made his way around. Once the last window was covered, Ry's white hair flung in a circle when he spun around.

"Malik, I have something to ask of you," he admitted walking up to him.

The older boy stepped back in slight confusion. He was totally unaware of what Ryou was going to do. Green eyes stared readily into his own amethyst ones.

"What's that—Ry?" Malik barely got his sentence out of his mouth before Ryou pounced on him.

They both landed on the couch. The blonde was stuck on the bottom.

"Hold me."

Part of Ryou wanted to get up and scream at himself, but the other part wanted to stay where it was. The only reason he wanted to stay was pertaining to the fact that his feelings for Bakura grew less and less as the feelings for Malik grew more and more. He couldn't tell if he was angry at Malik or elated that Bakura was gone. It was a weird feeling. But, Ryou was so confused, he didn't know what he was doing or so it seemed.

The white-haired teen buried his head into the crook of Malik's neck. His sun kissed skin seemed so inviting to the lonely teen.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked. He could feel the light breath on his neck. It felt so erotic in an enchanting way. Almost as if this was what he wanted. But he wasn't falling into this hole was he? Malik wasn't digging deeper and deeper into this gap that was being formed was he?

All of the thoughts ended when Ryou's soft lips gently met Malik's chin. He eyes closed halfway when he figured this was exactly what they wanted.

Ryou bit tenderly at Malik's throat. After making a few red marks with his teeth, he ran his warm tongue over the sores.

Malik grunted in pure satisfaction. There were a few red hickies planted gingerly along his jaw line. All of which were caused by Ryou's lips.

The teen slowly made his way down. He had started at Malik's dry, rough lips and ended up at his chin. Malik's tanned skin gave off some sort of needy glow as Ryou nipped at the blonde's throat. More and more red marks appeared.

Ryou's, obviously talented, mouth found itself nearing the hollow of Malik's red neck. Gently kissing the tendons around it, he dipped in, to lap at the tender area.

"Ry…" Malik groaned in a hushed tone.

Ryou paused for a second and began to scream at himself inside. Some outward force made me continue. It was like a drug and he couldn't stop.

Slowly and tenderly Ry pulled at the hem of Malik's shirt with his teeth, almost like begging. Malik closed is eyes and lay back on the couch. The white-haired teen wiggled his way up onto him for more friction but comfort.

Their faces were about equal with each other; Ryou on Malik. Ryou, his eyes half lidded, looked deep into Malik's eyes. A lusty look was being exchanged in silence. Both wanted to calm the lust that was crawling all over them.

"Malik…" Ryou confesses clearly.

"Hmmm…" Malik mumbles.

Ryou presses his lips against the Egyptian's with a swift movement. He slid his tongue over Malik's bottom lip, coating it with moisture.

Malik let out his own tongue that twirled gracefully down Ryou's lips, along his chin. Ry looked up to reveal his pale neck. Malik nipped about it hungrily, leaving bright rose-colored spots around. Trailing down a little more, he came across a slightly protruding collar bone. Applying his mouth, Malik left another red blotch on something that wasn't, and never would be his.

Malik, although unsure of what to do, he messages Ryou's breastbone. The boy growls into the touch but sits up abruptly. Grabbing the bottom hem of his shirt he slowly raises it above his head. With not much longer to spare he collapses back down gently.

Grasping Malik's shirt collar again with his teeth Ry pulls at the annoying buttons; each one slipping out of its hole. Once the fabric lie open, revealing Malik's chest, Ryou instantly traces his tongue along hardly visible cuts. As Ry pulls up, away from Malik's chest, he spots a picture hanging on the wall.

It was a caricature of Bakura when he was younger. With over-exaggerated brown eyes and a pouty look, it was enough to make your heart melt. Ryou blinked. It reminded him of himself in his current situation. The cartoon sketch of Kura put a scared doe look across his face. Bakura was six years old when that was drawn. He was scared. His father had beaten the boy when he was younger. One night, his dad went to apologize. Bakura had already been in bed, though he was awake. When he father opened the door a burglar got in downstairs. Kura crawled out of his bed when he heard fighting below him. As the boy peered down the stairwell, he witnessed the criminal place his gun barrel up to Bakura's dad's head. He pulled the trigger.

Bakura had raced back into his room and hid under his bed. It was the same room he had given Ryou to stay in. the criminal treaded the stairs into his parents' room and shot his sleeping mother too. Alone, now, Bakura remained curled up under his bed. He was too scared to even breathe. Only when the police showed up to make a report, did they discover a young Kura under the tiny bed. He was cold, delusional and dehydrated.

Ryou leapt off Malik in a heart beat. "I can't do this. I just…I can't…" Ryou stuttered.

Malik sat up instantly, "I wasn't trying to force anything on you—"

"I know Malik. I'm sorry! I'm just…lost. That's all." Ryou glanced over at the clock that read: 12:39 AM. "I'm holding you up. I've got school tomorrow. A Christmas assembly, now that I think about it. And you have work," Ryou exclaimed. He grabbed his shirt up off of the floor.

"Yeah…sorry about this Ryou. I'll go home—" Malik begins to say as he buttons up his shirt. But there is a jingle from the knob.

Ryou stopped dead. If there was anyone who recognized that sound, it was him. "Kura…" he whispered as scared as ever.

That's when the door opened to reveal the white-haired male. All he did was stop, look from one guy to the other and notice the tiny red hickies that covered a scared looking Ryou. Spinning to Malik, Kura stares at him, his face set in stone with no emotion at all.

* * *

AN: 

Ryou...what the hell is going through your mind? You're going to make all my readers angry all because you can't make up your mind. ...Well, what did you all think? T.T My story is soo going down hill. Oh, and PLEASE if you have Ne ideas at all or thoughts, please let me know. I would love to hear them.


	10. Untimely but Expected

Here you'll see Kura's reaction to umm…well, what he seen last chapter. And :gasp: you'll find out what exactly happens to Yami. Hoo-ray. And don't be offended by the coarse language.

Hakoro-and-Tsukiko101225: Nothing's wrong with me…I hope T.T Either way, you'll find out what happens if you stay tuned because I love RxBxTR too w00t. Hehe, you're review was funny. Poor Seto and Yami…

* * *

_10. Untimely but Expected_

Silence hung heavy in the air. Ryou stared at Bakura's sudden appearance; he was petrified with fear. Malik on the other hand stood up; his shirt fell off his body, revealing more red marks. Bakura's eyes showed more confusion and hurt than anger.

"Did I walk into the wrong house?" Kura asks sounding hurt as he looks around the room.

"Bakura—" Malik exclaims in a confused tone.

"Asshole!" Bakura shouts suddenly as he leaps at Malik, "What the hell is going on? I come home to find you and Ryou ready to fuck like little rabbits?"

"No, Kura you have it all wrong. I—" Ryou tries to reason but Bakura will take no part in listening.

"That's a bunch of B-S Ryou!" Bakura spat. The agitation in his voice almost pushed Ryou away. With Malik in his angry grasp, Kura throws him to the ground. Once his body hits the ground, curses, fists, and shouts begin the bloody brawl. Malik's body shivers coldly against the brown linoleum tiles.

"Bakura, you're misunderstanding the point!" Malik yells while squirming around. He tries to regain his forearms in a failing attempt to block Bakura's fury.

"How in the hell am I missing the point? It's quite obvious that you and Ry were about to start something!" Bakura cries out in rage. He controls Malik's body and rests on top of it. Just like he had done to Ry, Kura also clamps Malik's arms down with his legs. Pulling up his own fist he goes to hit Malik but misses and hits the floor; busting the skin on his knuckles.

"Bakura! Malik! Cut it out! Please stop! There has to be another way to get through this!" Ryou's attempts of coaxing the guys out of fighting are in vain. "Kura, knock it off, why don't you ever listen to me!?"

Bakura's mind was elsewhere, however. "You sick mother-fucking bastard! You're supposed to be my **best** friend, damn it! I was _happy_ when you took me to court. I was fucking _happy_!! That's what I _needed _to do!" Bakura's fists close around Malik's throat, "but I'm there for two weeks and I get out all because I have to see Ryou again! And when I arrive I find you guys ready to go at it!"

"No…Ba…kura—you have…it all…wrong!" Malik chokes. Well, Kura had it only half right. Bakura digs his fingers deeper into the tender flesh. All the red hickies disappear into the scarlet imprints of hiss hands. "St—op Baku—a le—me ex—plain! Ple—se!" Malik coughs.

Bakura's face deepens with the signal of no stopping. His mahogany eyes drill into Malik's clouding purple ones.

"Bakura," Ryou shouts as he slams a TV remote into the back of Kura's head, "stop!"

Instantly releasing the almost collapsed airway, Kura brings one hand up to the back of his head. Gently touching his split skin, he brings his fingers back when slight moisture coats them. Blinking in minor surprise, Bakura balls his hand into a fist before smashing it into Malik's right cheek bone. Malik is helpless due to the fact that Bakura has his arms pinned to the floor with his knees.

"I'm done with you Malik," Kura grunts, leaving Malik in pure pain on the floor. "Ryou dearest," He taunts as he stands to face Ryou.

"Leave Bakura. I don't want to see you. Ever!" Ryou shouts clutching the remote tightly.

"Leave? Are you telling me to get out of my own house? Ha! That's ridiculous! I'm the reason that you're even here!" Bakura grabbed Ry's shoulders; his eyes as dark as ever. Slamming him hard onto the kitchen tiles, Kura loomed over Ryou's trembling body. "Remember when I showed you this position? You seemed to enjoy it…oh yeah; you were doing the dishes, weren't you?"

He takes advantage of the opportunity to fling the young man into the rocking chair nearest them. Laughing a bit Bakura holds Ry's arms at his sides and sits on them. Sitting directly on Ryou's waist, Kura crossed his arms.

"You know…out of the all the times I've seen you, you've never been able to fight back; even when you first showed up. You had a mouth that was for sure. And your lips…oh don't get me started there. You're a wonderful kisser," Bakura teased tapping Ryou's nose.

"Oh! I know let's play a game. Every time you lie you'll receive some sort of punishment. Okay question one," Kura grinned.

"Bakura…" Ryou began. His voice shook slightly. He was sorry and discouraged with Bakura's actions.

Shuffling his make believe sheets of paper he asks, "Were you and Malik ready to have sex-u-al inter-course?" He said each word slow and annunciated them carefully.

Ryou froze up. How was he supposed to answer this question? Sure they were ready…but Ryou didn't want to do anything in the first place.

"I uhh… No. Bakura, we were ready to but I refused—" Ryou's answer was cut by the hard slap by Bakura's hand.

"Question two, have you ever loved anyone?"

"Yes." The answer was quick and easy. But most of all it was true.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know anymore…"

With no proof of a lie, Kura asked another question. "Why did you agree to come with Malik? I mean, what was the whole purpose of him bringing you here from the orphanage?" By now Kura just wanted reasons. He was hurt, confused, angry, but most of all he was curious. Sure he could've gotten these answers any other time but then he wasn't interested.

"…he said that something happened to a friend of yours. Malik wanted me to replace him or something of the sort. Bakura, I didn't agree to anything. But when my eyes first met yours, I was afraid. It was like I could see my future in them," Ryou continues to describe his old feelings in high detail, keeping Bakura's attention quite nicely. "But after I read your diaries I came to find that—"

"Bakura, get off the boy or I'll do it!" Malik's voice shrieked.

Two white-haired boys looked up to see Malik holding a knife above them. He was holding it far up, ready to strike at any precise moment.

Bakura looks away in confusion, "No Malik, I'm going to leave. It's just hard…hard knowing that when I leave, I'm leaving behind a life; the only thing that I know. Ryou," he faces the boy in the chair. For once in his life, sincerity tumbles out of his lips. "I was in the prison for two weeks; only hoping that one day I would see your face waiting for me. You know I would've done anything for you. You can't even begin to realize the hell I went through to get here, but it obviously doesn't matter now. By the looks of it, you don't even care. I just want you to know that I love you Ry…we could've had something together, but no one here seems okay with that; the judge, Malik, Yami, Mai, all the bastards at the jail, everyone. But that doesn't matter because it won't ever change the raging hate and hurt in my heart right now. I'm out of here. Hope to never see you guys again. Good bye Ryou." As he went to stand he looked deep into Ryou's jade eyes. "He's only a kid…I can't believe you'd do this…"

With those being the final spoken words from Bakura, he stands and looks at Malik. He still stands poised with the knife raised high.

Heaving a deep sigh, Kura walks towards the door. Tears fill his eyes when the realization of his first lie settles in his mind. The whole last part of his farewell address was a lie. Grabbing the black trench coat off the floor, which he hadn't realized he had dropped, he slung it over his shoulder and walked towards the door.

"You were abused, weren't you?" Ryou whispered. "That's why you treated me like you did, wasn't it?" Eyes swelled with involuntary tears. "It was your father…your own guardian…like you are mine…"

Malik turns to Bakura; his arm had lowered to his side. Not even he, Bakura's best friend, had known about the abuse.

The older albino stood still for a moment. He relived his past in the blink of an eye. 'Ryou must've really read my diaries. I never told anyone about that…' Touched by Ryou's kindness, Bakura looks back over his broad shoulder. He smiles, "Yeah, you can say that, Ry. But all we need is to erase my apology and let you watch Malik blow out my brains. Of course, you and I are the only ones who know how that story ended. And it wasn't happy, was it?"

Ryou leans forward, "Kura…I can help you…"

The smile on the yami's face widens when he looks over to meet Ryou's tender gaze. He forces a chuckle that ends in a forlorn sigh. "See you around, Ryou." The man opens the door and shuts his with ease behind him.

Not a movement or sound is made after Bakura walks out the door. A few footsteps are heard trudging through the crisp snow, the opening and slamming of a car door, then the rev of and engine from the driveway.

Once the noises from outside came to a stop, Ryou blinked. All the events reposed into a horrible delusion that he wanted to end then and there. As hard as tried and wanted and willed for it to go away, all pleads were useless.

A cold, empty wind filled the room. Ryou rolled onto his side and whimpered. The brutal truth had just slapped him in the face. It was obvious that Bakura wanted to come back for him. It was all his fault that he was gone.

"If only I hadn't been so blind!" Ry pushed himself to his knees and pounded the floor with balled fists, "If only I could've seen what I had in front of me! Bakura…no…Bakura!!"

Malik dropped the knife. It hit the carpeted floor and bounced in an odd direction. Though no one really minded the blade, the blonde placed his hands on Ry's shoulders.

With the trembling force of what seemed like a freight train, Ryou shoved Malik away. "Go away damn it! I don't want you here!" he cried in frustration.

"Ryou, please calm down!" Malik struggles to say. His throat was extremely sore from Bakura's choke hold.

"I want Bakura! And because of me I will never see him again!" the boy stopped at his last statement; "…I'll never see him again. I'll never get to tell him sorry…Never get to tell him I love him or that I'm sorry…" Ryou broke down curling himself into a ball. Malik sighs unsure of what to do. He knew it was his fault that Bakura walked out. It was his mistake to threaten Kura with knife to make him leave.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll leave," Malik states as he stands upright.

"Please, I don't anyone to hear about this. Will you keep this quiet; especially to Yami?" Ryou requests.

"I promise. Ryou, I'm sorry that this all happened. I knew that Bakura loved you. It wasn't my place to butt in." Malik apologizes.

"I just got caught up in this all…I shou—" Ryou starts.

"You were the victim. None of this was your fault. Listen to me; I took you down the wrong path with one intention. Now I'm going to send you back to the real-life route. Go to school tomorrow. Finish up these last two years of high school. Get a good job and look for someone who won't bother you about your past. Someone who won't care about this okay?" Malik wiped the tears from Ryou's pink cheeks.

"Right Malik…I'll do that." Ry sniffs pulling away from the Egyptian's hand. He wiped his own swollen orbs with the back of his hand.

"Don't be afraid to call if you need help moving on. You'll probably not want my help, but I have friends okay?" Malik waved his hand and headed towards the door.

"Bye…" Ry muttered, watching the door close one last time.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

Applause roared across the auditorium. Some of the teachers stood up to admire the boy's courage. The students though, clapped just because it was over. Ryou would've done the same thing if he was sitting down there. Unfortunately, Mrs. Brinkley had told the staff about Ryou's heart-wrenching poem.

"Thanks," Ry mumbled into the microphone before gratefully bounding off the stage. That's all he wanted to do when he got up there.

Mrs. Brinkley stopped Ryou on his way down. Encircling him in a hug she hands him a paper.

"This is a certificate from the Domino Writing Center! They said that your poetry was fantastic and they want to give you a scholarship for college!" she informs excitedly.

The memories of yesterday seemed to disappear instantly when Ry hears the news.

"Oh! Thank you Mrs. Brinkley! I'll be sure to attend the meetings!"

"There will be a meeting in the cafeteria on Wednesday around 3 after school. I'm looking forward to seeing you there," she exclaims handing him another info sheet.

The principal walked upon the stage. He raised his hands in the air to silence all the talking.

"I want to address Ryou Haruki one last time. I want to inform the school that he has been accepted to the Domino Writing College. This college is only for students who would best be served an occupation in writing. On another note, we have all next week before winter break. Keep on going guys, one week left," Mr. McLeod finished his goodbye speech just as the bell rang to release the student body form the auditorium.

Ryou tucked the information sheet into his binder when the release bell rang. He gently put the certificate in the pocket with his invitation. It was one of the first times in ages that he was thrilled to be going home.

The students filtered noisily out of the gym to their lockers. Ryou followed behind them.

With him being a junior and the curse of being cute, he was always eyed by the girls. No one would ever expect him of being gay. But alas it was true.

"Hi Ryou! Congratulations on your poem and academy scholarship gesture!" a random girl exclaimed excitedly, her blonde pigtails bouncing about a small blush played on her nose.

"Thanks…umm sorry I'm bad with names…" he lies with a tilt of his head.

Extending her hand she says, "Cassie. We have math together. I sit in the last row."

That's when it clicked. "Oh! Yes, I remember now. Sorry I don't pay much attention."

"That's all right. I never really paid attention either. I just wanted to say that you've inspired me to do better in school," she smiles with her blush growing larger.

"Uh…I wasn't expecting to do anything like that but I'm glad you're willing to do better," Ryou stated nervously, unsure of how to respond.

He reached up and scratched the back of his head uncertain of what to say now. Luckily for him Cassie spoke first.

"Hey, my friends are waiting for me near the cafeteria. I'll see ya tomorrow in Math!"

With a wave of her hand, she runs off to meet her group of friends. Green eyes watch her run away to meet here clique. What they witnessed were a bunch of girls squealing over his 'cuteness.

"Ryou, come over here!"

The white-haired teen spun around. By now the halls were pretty much empty; it was fairly easy to spot the teen who was calling him.

"Hey, congrats on your award and poem!" Yami began happily, "I had no idea you were such a talented writer! I'm happy for you." Yami smiled cheerfully. His red orbs shielded by his eyelids. Bright white teeth shown a bit through the gap in between his lips.

The thing that was weird is that Ryou clearly recalls yelling at him. Although he felt awkward about the past few weeks, Ry still had to say something.

"Thanks Yami. Can I ask you something?" The boy asked timidly.

Most of the joy faded from his face when his eyes opened.

"Ryou, I totally understand what you went through. I just…don't want to discuss it in front of—"

"Yami? Who's this?" a small boy asked. He stood no more than 5 foot 2 and had the largest eyes anyone had ever seen. The hair style reminded Ry kind of Yami's…but a little more kept together.

"This is Ryou. Ry, this is Yugi," Yami introduced with a gesture.

Yugi extended his hand in a friendly manner, "Nice to meet you!"

Ryou takes his hand and shakes it a bit, "Pleasures all mine."

Realizing that now wasn't and isn't the best time to bring up the fighting topic. Ryou grins and watches the two talk with each other.

'They're so happy looking. I'll drop the fight. Yami already did. Maybe now I can move on with mine…' the boy shakes his head, "Sorry guys, I have to go. Just got a wonderful Idea for a story."

"Oh, all right. Again, it was good to meet you," Yugi states with a wave.

"Bye Ryou. Good Luck!" Yami calls as Ryou races down the hall and out the door.

"Home at last!" Ryou sighs, falling back on the couch then throwing his car keys onto his coat in the corner of the room. He was so grateful that he didn't have to walk to school during winter. Even though it was Kura's old car, the police allowed Ryou to keep it.

It was one of the few times that Ry could come home without being afraid. Honestly he wasn't afraid of coming home…it was the fact that someone hurt him at home. The boy didn't want this certain person's name to be spoken in this house. But the weird thing is, this whole ordeal broke up two best friends, a could've been relationship, and kicked the owner of this house out. It's Bakura's house after all and now he's gone to Ra knows where.

Ryou sighed at the mere thought of all the things he caused. He rolled over and looked at the TV. There were two tables, one on each side. The left one had a red glass vase filled with a fake bouquet of flowers. They contrasted nicely with the light blue walls. The other one held 2 picture frames. The biggest one was of Bakura's senior picture. He was wearing a black dressy button up shirt with a navy tie. He had a huge smile on his face; his bright white teeth showing off nicely.

The smaller one was of Malik and Bakura. It was after the graduation. Malik jumped on Bakura's back and was waving his hat around happily. Kura had his head turned slightly with a growl. His hat was tilted off to the side and his hair a bit messed.

The teen sat up and looked at the pictures. That's when an idea struck him. If other people write about their lives in books that become well known, why couldn't he? He was a great author to begin with.

Ry jumped up and ran to his coat. He was going to the library; he had some typing to do.

* * *

AN: Huh...couldn't tell you if that was sad...or if it was boring. Probabaly both. Either way, what do you think? Has Ryou confused you yet? Coz I am... don't think that's a good thing, seeings as how I'm the authoress. :sigh: Lemme know what you thought XD 

Next chapter is about Christmas. It's cool and perverted. And if that offends you, well, you've been warned.


	11. One Fine Christmas

_WARNING_: This chapter is full of sexual innuendos. Soo…if that offends you (if it did, I assume you wouldn't read this story) then please don't read it or flame me. Either way, I don't care if you do or don't. I just want to say you've been warned.

Hakoro-and-Tsukiko101225: O.O Poor Kura!! Hehe, yes you're funny. I love funny reviews. Besides, long ones are great too. (Easier to respond to…) But that's a secret! Soo…keep Kura quite so he dun tell it! Lol. Thanks for the review.

Love'sBakura: T.T It's painful to write I tell you! I don't like hurting Kura… and yes, umm… I don't know if he comes back in this chapter or not. Either way, he WILL return I promise!

Youko's Kitsune Girl: and I'm gunna assume, ASSUME, that 'Lana' is rape in Japanese or something? Actually, to tell the truth I was thinking of putting in a lemon at the end…but I don't know how everyone would like that…Let me kno what you think!

_11. One Fine Christmas_

_**Christmas Day**_

It was around eight or nine that night. Ry had stayed home all day. There was no point in going out. The library was closed due to the holidays. Besides the library, no one had invited him over for a party anyways. He didn't doubt anyone.

The DVD he had been watching begin to suddenly skip. Ryou groaned and rolled off his bed. Today wasn't the best day in the world, though he's had worse. So he wasn't complaining.

When he had first woken up, Ry could make out the faint sound of water spraying violently from the basement. So he had leapt out of bed and raced down the stairs. Once he reached the first floor, he was afraid to peek in the basement. Creaking open the oak door, Ryou peered in at the near stagnant water piled about 3½ inches on the concrete floor. Some of the board games that Bakura had stored down there were now a mile away from shore and floating in the middle of this ocean of a basement. Near the rear of the cellar, the harsh spraying continued. Steam gently rose and became visible when Ry descended the stairs. He didn't even need to reach the bottom step before realizing due to the scent and heat that his hot water heater busted.

With a shaky, angry sigh, Ryou back tracked up the stairs. By now the hissing of his water heater had dissolved to mere purr. There was no hurry to call anyone to come and fix it. It was Christmas and every place you could think of was closed. Kind of ironic that all his towels were upstairs, so all he had to do was bring them down and that his dryer was downstairs. So while some of the towels dried the water, the wet ones would be able to dry at the same time.

Ryou didn't think it was very funny. After slamming the door to the basement, he heard a crash from the living room. The teen stopped dead. He looked at the doorway of the living room and spun around. He didn't even want to see what he broke this time. His legs quickly carried him into the kitchen when breakfast didn't go along so well either.

"I burnt the eggs, this DVD is skipping, the heater busted, I slipped up the stairs, and now Bakura's senior picture frame broke," Ryou cursed into his carpeted floor through the corner of his mouth. He had moved a television into his room about a week ago. It was nicer that way, because Ry wouldn't have to face that damned front door or the room that brought his so much pain so many times.

With another groan, the teen pushes his self off the floor. When he gets to his hands and knees, he stops to hear a knock come from downstairs.

"Hmm…" Ryou growls as he stands up, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

As the frustrated boy ran down the stairs he almost tripped on the last one. He stumbled a bit but caught his balance just before grabbing the door's brass handle. When he swung open the door he was greeted by a few people he wasn't expecting to see.

"Merry Christmas Ryou!" They greeted all with huge grins on their faces.

Ry stared in utter surprise at the gang outside his home. There was Yami and his buddy Yugi. Both dressed nicely like they've come from a party earlier. Yugi brought along a friend named Joey or Jou for short. Jou had brought along his boyfriend; that seemed odd to Ry coz he would've said Jou was straight. Jou's boyfriend was named Seto Kaiba. The name sounded familiar due to the fact that Kaiba was the richest man in Domino. Ryou swung open the door to let them all in. When they came inside, he saw that he had more guests standing behind them.

Malik had shown up along with a friend quite similar to himself. Good looking with spiky blonde hair, rather tall and a dark tan muscular body; close to Malik's colored skin. Malik told him that they had met last night at a bar; Malik obviously didn't show up to work. They must've hit it off big because they were around each other the whole night. The shocked teen found out later that his name was Marik.

"It's nice to meet you all," Ryou stated warmly when the group had found a seat in the living room. "But I don't get why you're all here…"

"Well," Malik begins, "we all had family get-togethers to attend to. But when we thought about it, what was a party without Ryou Haruki?" The six other party goers laughed, Ry just smiled.

"Exactly. So Malik called Yami up and I called Jou. Oh yea…I never did apologize for interrupting your present from Kaiba. Sorry," Little Yugi blushed. But Joey's face turned beet red. Kaiba put his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Embarrassed my little puppy?" Seto coos in his official sounding voice. "Well then next time don't answer the phone."

"I'm not your puppy damn it!" Jou cried out.

"Oh really? Well it's quite the opposite in bed. You'll let me call you anything as long I'm fast and hard," Kaiba laughed. Joey was so embarrassed that he hid his face in one of the blue throw pillows.

Yami laughed at the poor teen. Yugi kind of looked down as if embarrassed him self at the comment. Malik and Marik seemed to be taking mental notes on this…verbal event. Ra only knew the things that they would occasionally whisper to make the other smile.

"Well, I'm glad to have you all over. But I haven't a gift, food, or game for you all," Ryou worries out loud.

Seto stands up; his tall, well maintained figure was shown off in his pose. Crossing his arms and setting his hips off to the right he states, "Well we just got back from our own parties. That's why we're here so late. Besides, we're here to give _you_ something. Malik go get it."

Malik stands up and sighs. "I'm going to go with him…just so he doesn't get lost," Marik calls as the front door closes.

Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Seto all stare after the two. Jou still had his head buried in the pillow. Seto groaned and sat next to him, whispering things into the distressed teen's sandy blonde hair.

After no sign of Malik or Marik, Yami walks outside with an annoyed groan. The windows of their car are fogged up and unfortunately that's the vehicle with the gift. The older teen swings open the passenger door to see the two men in the back seat making out.

"Ya know, the least ya could've done was bring the presenting THEN come back out. Dear Ra…" Yami curses at them. Slamming the door he returns hold a fairly large box.

"Guys, you really shouldn't have," Ry states nervously.

"But we did! Now open it Ry!" Yugi squeals excitedly.

The white-haired teen tears open the gift wrapping that has cute little morbidly drawn reindeer on it. No doubt Yugi's doing.

When the paper was removed completely Ryou looked at it. It was a Kaiba Corp., Laptop. Ry jumped back in surprise.

"These computers are the best on the market! Not to mention the price!" Ryou yelps.

"Well a little birdie had to work it out of me," Seto sneers eyes Jou again who had finally taken his face away from the cushion.

"Kaiba!!" Joey cries loudly.

Kaiba shudders, "Oh Jou…do that again. I liked it."

Yami clears his loud loudly. "Well it's obvious you two want to get home, so why don't you hook this up first?"

"Sure…" Seto mumbles before walking over to the box.

The overjoyed teen stepped out of his way. Ry turned around to see Yami and Yugi sitting on the couch talking idly. He stopped and watched them for a second. They seemed so happy together. Both of them could look each other in the eyes and say anything, Ryou didn't really want to take that away. Not now or ever.

"Hey Yami, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

Red eyes glanced up for a moment to peer into Ryou's green ones. Yami could tell that it was semi-important so he patted Yugi's hand and stood up.

"Yeah, what is it?" The spiky haired teen asked when he met Ry in the kitchen.

"All of this. Why would you do this for me? I was so mean to you the last time you were here. I can't believe you'd actually—" Ryou begins to exclaim.

Yami presses two fingers to his lips. "Ryou, I gave you advice in my own way. It worked. Don't keep blaming yourself about this whole thing. You were put under so much pressure that you burst and you took it out on the nearest thing, me. I'm totally aware of what was going on, please stop apologizing," Yami pleads.

"But I tend to ruin everything! Like Malik's emotions were—" Ryou sobbed.

"Hahaha, you think Malik got Marik by himself? That's a good one! Actually, Seto is the one behind that trick," Yami laughs.

"Huh?"

"Marik, he works for Kaiba. He uses his good looks and body to sell computers. Stupid I know, but it works. I had told Yugi about your dilemma. He must've said something to Joey. Malik's description must've enhanced into a description of Marik. Kaiba got pissed, sent Marik out of the building. Anyways, Marik was at the bar yesterday night. That's when he met Malik. He called Seto and got his job back. That's when Kaiba's ingenious plan arose. He told Marik to get back at Malik's ass. Well Marik did just that. You should've seen them outside in the car…he had his ass. Malik must like it so he'll remain busy for a while," Yami finishes his explanation with a grin.

Ryou laughs a bit at the ironic set of events. "Well you know, you and Yugi seem to get along pretty well," The teen laughs.

The older boy smiles, "Yea, I think he's the one Ry. I'm so into him."

"Yami! Get your ass out here!!" Seto shouts from the living room, "and bring Ryou's too!!"

The laptop was ready to go when the two guys returned. Yami sat next to Yugi who grabbed his hand instantly. Ryou on the onther hand approached the computer. Seto had already programmed it with a bunch of various links on the desktop.

"Well I gave you the internet, a various amount of word processors, a small amount of games, etc," Kaiba informs.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate all of this. Even though Malik and Marik aren't here to hear this, but I'm going to write about my life in a story…I didn't want to call you by your real names without permission. You know that entire 'to protect the innocent…' deal. So I was going to ask for aliases. Seto?" Ryou asks with much gratitude.

"Use my real name."

"Yami? Yugi?"

"Real names."

"Jou?"

"Umm…you can use my real name but leave out the…sexual content ok?" He pleads.

Ryou winks, "I promise Jou."

After a moment of laughter, Malik and Marik reappear. Both looking as relieved as ever.

"My back seat better be in good condition," Yami growls.

Malik sits on the couch and laughs, "Don't worry Yams, it looks like we just 'came' and went." Marik was the only one to laugh at the stupid joke.

Seto smirks and turns to Joey, "You ready babe?"

Jou groans and stands up without a word.

"I really love this gift you guys," Ryou thanks again.

Seto smiles slightly, "If that story becomes a major seller, I'll give you something else. My baby better come in handy and you better take good care of it."

"I will. I promise."

By now it was 11 o' clock and everyone was really tired. Ryou yawned and sat back in his chair. Seto and Jou had already left. Kaiba had mentioned something about 'unfinished' business from earlier. That business was quite obvious. Malik and Marik were exhausted from the previous events in Yami's back seat. Yugi was sleeping silently on Yami's shoulder. Though he and Ryou were the only ones talking.

"All will be fine for you Ry. Dun worry about it," Yami assures.

"I think you're right. I have nothing, no one, to hold me back now," Ryou agrees before taking notice to the other guys in the room, "And I don't want to ruin the conversation but I think the others are ready to go."

"Yea, I think we're going to get out. Thanks for the wonderful time. Come on guys get out to the car," Yami ushers to Malik and Marik. They groan and stand up. Then slowly nudging Yugi, Yami pulls him off the couch. "We'll talk later about this kind of stuff. Bye Ryou."

"I'm sure we will. Thanks for everything Yami. Bye," Ryou waves as they head out to the car. Gently closing the door, the boy turns and looks at his Christmas gift. "This jumpstarts my career even more. But first I'm going to bed."

He picks up the laptop and gently folds the screen down. Leaving the trash and the box, Ry wanders upstairs and walks down the hall. All the problems from earlier seemed to vanish or had just slipped into the back of his mind.

* * *

**_2 Years Later_**

Only the sound of furious typing can be heard from Ryou's room. He's been working nonstop on this book since he got his computer. The only occasional breaks were for food, the bathroom, sleep and school/homework. But now he didn't have to worry about the school area. He graduated over 6 months ago. It was short-lived however when Malik claimed that he had to meet Marik somewhere. Ryou wasn't particularly interested in his plans.

"_I'm sorry," Malik suddenly apologizes when the two begin to ride down the road._

"_Huh? For what?" Ryou asks totally confused._

"_I never exactly told you sorry for suddenly showing up with Marik—" Malik begins._

"_Just…don't worry about it anymore. That was years ago. I'm glad you found someone and I'm happy for Yami too. It just makes me realize that I can stop worrying about you, because now I know that you're okay after what happened."_

"…_yeah, I guess you're right. How's your story coming along?"_

"_Great! I have almost all of it done! It's coming along wonderfully," Ry beams._

"_Good to hear."_

Those were the last few words spoken between the two in a long time; about six months ago. But the typing teen really didn't care about the couple at the moment. For all he knew they probably had AIDS but still screwed each other.

Ryou tilted his head to the side. He had never exactly thought about a title or a way to end the novel. It never really occurred to him. The twenty year old grabbed a pillow off his bed and hugged it for a moment. He sat there in his seat thinking directly on how to end the book. The last part he talked about was the last meeting he and Malik had.

"Hmm…" Ryou groaned quietly. That's when an idea clicked.

Looking back down at the key board his pale fingers typed out the words: "They all left me with a little pain inside. Each of them mentioned the hype about life and being great. But where's the love for me these days? Now I've realized that holding on is harder than it seems. Especially when you're reaching for so much more than you've ever been shown. It was so much easier to just give in. But none of my friends would let me do it. If you have friends like that, you'll never need others to back you up. Just believe in yourself and your dreams."

Ryou pushed his chair back onto the hind legs and smiled widely. The book was totally completed, well except for the title. He would self-title it but those never sold out. Ry wanted a title that would catch people's attention and make them want to read it. It took him hours to come up with the title: Scabbed Memories.

* * *

AN:

Okay…it was a little boring, but hey, all stories have them in it. But I must ask you all an important question!!

**_IMPORANT_**: Seeings as how it seems most girls enjoy this RxB stories. I was thinking of putting a lemon at the end of the story and possibly including and alternate ending to what I originally have written. **PLEASE**, let me know. If I don't hear anything, **I WILL NOT POST NEW MATERIAL** after the story has ended.


	12. Midnight of Enchantment

Okay, all my boringness is over. Here is a chapter to tease the lovely reviewers who claimed that they indeed wanted a 'Lemon' at the end. Very well. Out of my entire five reviews FOUR actually agreed to have one. Works for me. Mind you, if you DISAGREE to having one at all LET ME KNOW!!

Yamiace1321: Do not fret; I have a feeling that there could be a possible three more chapters. And I might add an extra ending after my original one. So either way, you'll be free to choose which ending you wanna read. :D

Cybergoth: Welcome aboard, mate! Lol. I'm glad you like how I keep them guessing about Kura. You're the only one not to yell at me! Don't worry. My original ending was already leading up to a lemon. I had this story up posted before until FF pissed me off. So, everything is going to fit well. Thank you for your input.

Love'sBakura: Lol. I'm glad you like adding extra. By chance do you just wait for special editions just to see the extra commentary? I'm messin' with you. But I'll be happy to put in the extra work.

Youko's Kitsune Girl: You will read it and you WILL LIKE IT! Lol My lemon won't be in the middle of a chapter. It'll be one in itself so; you dun have to read it. And Bakura does come back in this chapter. XD

Ryou Hanasaki: O.O Well…then I guess I'll have to put a lemon in it. At least I know one person will read it! Lol Hooray!

* * *

_12. A Midnight of Enchantment_

_**1 Year Later**_

Everyone was busy celebrating today. Not only was it the day of recognition for Ryou's story. Well it wasn't only for his story personally; it was a show of a lot of books and novels. This was an award ceremony for the best selling stories around Japan. Ryou, though around the middle of the best sellers, was one none the less. When he found out he immediately called up Yami and Yugi. They called up their other friends who rushed out to congratulate him.

Once Seto found out he smiled and shook his head. Then snatching up the phone he punched in Ryou's number.

"Yeah I know! Hello?" Ryou laughed as he answered his phone.

"Never thought you would manage to get this far with your book. I'm proud of you man," Seto states.

Ryou is taken aback by the comment, "Well I wouldn't have gotten this far with out any of your guy's help."

"You know…I bought a copy myself. It was very nice Ry. I have to admit that you're quite the writer," Seto pauses to listen to the background noises on the other end of the line, "You at a party?"

"Well it's an award—" Ry begins shyly.

"_Award_!? No one ever told me about an award!"

"Well it's one of the best selling books of the year. I'm in the middle somewhere but a lot of authors here had read my book; even the lady who won fist-place. Her book was titled, A Midnight of Enchantment. It was like mine…only hers had a happy ending. The couple had a lot of hardships to get through and in the end their love prevails. It was good."

"Damn Ryou…I had no idea you would get this far. Ya know what, I'm going to send you on a trip—" Seto begins to exclaim.

"Huh? But Kaiba—"

"Quiet Ry. You deserve this. Remember three years ago at that surprise Christmas party? I told you that I was planning on sending you somewhere if you did well on your story. And you did. So this is my congrats gift for you," Seto sneers, proud of himself.

"Well…Kaiba, you really don't have to do that for me. The idea sounds lovely and all but…" Ryou says unsure of how to react.

"Just think of it as a meaning of our friendship," he says slowly.

The 24 year old shook his head, "Seto I think you're going over board with this trip. But if you say that, then you must really want me to go. I'll accept your present and go."

"Good. The place I'm sending you is called Okinawa Resort—"

"What!?" Ryou practically shouts, "that place is WAY to expensive!"

"You really deserve this Ry. Stop by my house tomorrow. We'll work out the details," Kaiba barely finishes his sentence before hanging up the phone.

Ryou groans and slumps in his chair. The award winner was still speaking. But his talk with Seto was no more than four minutes so it didn't matter.

'Okinawa Resort…that place is beautiful. It's the nicest beach resort in Japan,' Ryou thinks to himself. He closes his eyes and rests an elbow on the table. Inside, he couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

(Bakura's POV)

I've been watching the news more and more lately. Police are so stupid. They give away their positions and locations all the time. I just sit here in my dark room only leaving at night, sometimes not even then.

"It's hard to live like this," I curse under my breath. A salty scented wind blows my hair about. Tonight was one of the few times that I can actually get out of the shack I slink into during the day. "But I have to admit that it's much better than living in that Hellhole called Domino. The prison wasn't even the worst part of it all. Sure it was bad…but the worst thing that happened was Ryou."

I stood up and walked along the cool wet sand. Ever since I had left, Ry had been the only thing on my mind. Call it an obsession if you want, but I'm going to call this a long distance relationship. Obviously it doesn't mean much to my significant other because he hasn't come to look for me, but I can understand why.

"What in the hell made me want to touch him? Why was I so driven to hurt his delicate skin with my own?" I growl falling to my knees. I bury my face in my palms trying to sort out every reason why I would do it. I loved him so much, but was it the fact that I love him…I forced myself to crush his spirit day in and out? Or was it that I hated my father so much that I turned into him?

About ten minutes later I find myself resting against a rock. In a dazed stare I focused on the rising sun. I just sat there, thinking up every recallable memory I had. One thought caught my attention in particular.

There was one time I had returned home and I could hear music playing from upstairs. I recognized the singer's voice and placed it as 3 Doors Down. It was a slower song and I couldn't hear it clearly, so I went upstairs. Coming to find out that the music is from Ryou's room. As I approached the door I caught the end of the song:

'_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby. But you're still with me in my dreams and tonight girl its only you and me.'_

Faintly I could hear Ryou's voice fade away with the song. He wasn't the best sounding singer but he didn't really care obviously. I had no idea where he got the CD and I really didn't care, I just turned around and left him in his room. The last few words were burned into my mind; it hurt me.

Still thinking I open my mouth slightly and begin to sing. When the song comes to a close, the sound of running shoes on the pavement shakes me awake. Was I sleeping this whole time?

I stand up discreetly and begin my short walk back to my shack. Once I open my door, my tiny room comes into view. Consisting of only a cot, lamp, and small other necessary items, I close the door. With a huge yawn, I lie down on the bed.

Near my shed was a music academy. I would occasionally hear attractive tunes coming from there. When I closed my eyes, I could faintly make out the sound of a flute. It was odd to think, but I had to admit the sound was beautiful. In some bizarre manner it reminded me of Ryou. With this thought last on my mind I close my eyes and slip into one of the most peaceful slumbers I've ever had.

'_Green grass flows gently in the light breeze. I can hear the sound of a flute echoing around the meadow. As I walk towards the sound I can see a small oasis in the distance. I run down the hill that I stand at the top of. My sandal covered feet get caught in the long flowing grass causing me to trip and tumble down the rest of the way. Stripping the stray blades from my white hair, I look up when a slow melody passes my ears._

_There, sitting in the grass, is Ryou. He's holding a silver flute to his lips; the source of the music. His eyes are closed as if concentrated on his playing. Ry is dressed in a baby blue kimono with a large pink obi tied around his waist. He looked so pretty. I don't think I've ever seen him looking so…erotic to me. The only thing I wanted to do was touch him; and that's exactly what I did. I approached him and kneeled down._

_His green eyes open to focus on me. They didn't look confused or sad, they seemed happy and expectant. A sexy smirk graced his smooth lips._

"_Hey Bakura," Ryou purrs setting his flute down and crawling towards me, "we haven't seen each other in a long time. I miss you."_

_I fall back in slight shock, "I've missed you too."_

"_Why didn't you come back for me?" Ry asks as he crawls over my legs._

_I can feel a hard lump in the back of my throat when I try to open my mouth. "I wanted to come back…but everyone was after me—"_

"_And they stopped you from coming home?" Ryou stops and gazes deep into my eyes; what was I supposed to say?_

"_Only that," I tried to explain, "They took nothing else away from me. I love you."_

_The boy continued to stare at me, kind of like he was studying my answer. But not a second after he was finished, he pulled himself onto my body. "I love you too."_

_If I didn't do anything to hold down my desires, I was going to burst. This was everything I had ever wanted and more. All I could feel was Ryou's lips clasped on my throat, sucking gently._

_Over the soft sucking I could hear Ryou moan, "Touch me."_

_With a shaky hand I brush Ry's hair off his shoulder and slipped his garment off his shoulder. The silky fabric slid off easily enough. His pale shoulder just begged to be touched. I leaned over and took the skin in my mouth. Even though it was a dream it felt so real. Ryou had released my own neck and moaned loudly._

_We ended up rolling over into the grass; I was on top. I straddled his hips and pulled open the front of his kimono. His white chest was more defined then I thought. Though it was nothing big, it was fairly noticeable. My hands weren't the only ones that were busy. Ry had his hands unbuttoning my shirt and massaging my abdomen at the same time. Gently pulling his fingers off my body, I laid on him and grabbed a perk nipple into my mouth._

_The boy's back arched with intense pleasure. I could tell by the purr he had let escape. I bit a little harder as I pulled on it. Ryou was getting hard under his garments, he felt just like I did._

"_Bakura…touch me lower."_

_I never thought he would ask! My shaky fingers grabbed the pink cloth lining his waist and tugged on it softly. The silky band gave in and slipped off. I grinned and pulled open his dress to find—_'

"Bakura, get the hell up! Holy shit you sure can power sleep!" Someone vaguely familiar shouted at me.

When I didn't move I felt a hand smack the back of my head. It hurt and scared me at the same time. "What the fuck do you want asshole!?" I demanded harshly.

"I want you to get up. There's a concert coming here and they need me to help. I want YOU to come with. Isis and I have to go and sweep the stage and stuff," Shadi explains.

I growl and look at the guy who actually didn't care about my past. Not to mention that he's one of the many straight guys I know. "Yea, yea…I'll be there later."

He groaned and rubbed his bald head, "Kura, Kura, Kura, what are we going to do with you? You've been like this for 3 years. No one cares if you're a criminal or not. You make it seem like the cops still care. Ry is 'safe' according to them, so they don't care," Shadi sighs and looks down at his girlfriend, "Come on. We still have an hour before we have to be there. That's long enough for grumpy here to get ready and long enough to get something started." He ends his turn on with a wink.

I roll my eyes to see her reaction. She presses her body to his slightly and grins, "I'm up for it."

"Sick bastards…get the fuck outta here and I'll meet you at the stage area," I grumble.

Isis laughs and tugs at Shadi's shirt, "gladly. Come on baby." Shadi grins and follows her like a lost puppy.

I groan and roll over. My dream had made me as horny as ever. I thought I was going to explode while Shadi and Isis were over. My body throbs painfully as it seeks release. I grab it and pump it for hardly two minutes until I spill out into my hand. Gods Ry…how come you have this sort of impact on me and my body now? I've never felt like this about anyone…

This week was going to be very busy and full of surprises, I could tell.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"_Tomorrow_?! Kaiba are you insane?!" Ryou's voice shrieks not ten minutes after walking into Kaiba's office.

Seto flinches, "Yes tomorrow! Now your jet…well my jet will leave around nine in the morning. You're not the only one going. But you are the only one going for free."

Ryou scratched the back of his head. He wasn't exactly sure whether or not to go on the trip. All of his buddies had practically forced him to go. They had said things such as, "You deserve this…don't let your work stop you…I'd go, I mean Ryou, IT'S FREE!!!!" Malik stated the last one. Ry rubbed his forehead, of _course_ he wanted to go but he didn't want to miss anything.

'But what can I possibly miss over a week?' he wondered mentally, 'would this be the time when Bakura would come back? Or is he gone forever?' Ryou groaned and looked up to an impatient Seto.

"Well?" he requested irritably.

"I'll go. I'll be here around 8:30," Ryou gave in.

"Good, I'll be expecting to see you bright and early," Seto stood up and handed the author a plane ticket.

"Thanks Kaiba. Maybe I really should get away. Too many things have happened in the past…that's what making me like this," Ryou assumes as he grabs the ticket.

Seto holds it firmly causing Ryou to look up into his ice blue eyes, "Listen to me Ry. There is only one reason that I'm sending you on this trip. It's not because of your story. Yami knows the real reason too. He told me all about your past and how much Bakura meant to you. He's there. Kura…he's at the Okinawa Resort. I have an employee down there. His name's Shadi. He's got a girlfriend named Isis. They both work for me. I told them to keep their eyes open, Shadi's bald and Isis clings to him all the time. They have been hanging around Bakura for about 2 years now. When you see them, give them this, they'll take you to Bakura," Seto ends his long explanation and hands Ry an envelope.

Ryou blinks, 'what were Yami and Seto trying to do? Had they both set this up? I hadn't seen either of them for the past three years and they both suddenly show up! Were they all looking for Bakura? Yami told Seto everything…they think that I love Kura…do I?'

"Seto," Ry begins slowly, "this is all very generous, but I can't go on this trip. Not for this reason. I'll go only for the story excuse."

"Why?" Kaiba asked accusingly, "Don't you appreciate the work Yami and I went through to get this all settled? It's took us three years to find Bakura, to get Malik and Marik together, and to fund this trip." He paused as he stared out the large window. It was too the point where he didn't care. Suddenly he whirls around with a desperate breath. "Look I don't care about the reason but you have to go!"

Ryou tapped his toe gently on the floor, "I'm not in love with Bakura anymore. I haven't seen him in over three years…and the cause of that was me…" After stating the harsh truth, Ry let go of the envelope for Shadi. "Thanks Seto, but I'll go only for a break. I'll have nothing to do with Bakura ever again." Turning tail the crushed author walked towards the large oak doors of Kaiba's office.

"I think you're lying to yourself," Seto curses matter-of-factly.

Ryou grabs the door handle and looks down with his eyes closed, "No…I don't think so Kaiba. Not this time."

"Oh Marik," Malik cried out loudly, "harder!"

The sound of muffled grunts and moans came from Malik's room. The next noise that was heard was the pounding of the bed frame on the wall. Ryou trudges up the stairs exhaustedly.

"Hey," he shouts swinging open the door, not really caring what was going on inside the room, "can't you be more…quiet?" His inquiries were halted when his eyes settled on Malik and Marik. Malik was sitting on the bed with a smile on his face. Marik on the other hand was perched on a chair sitting on the other side of the bed; a smirk of laughter planted on his face.

"Oh my Ra, Malik it worked!" Marik yelps with excitement.

Malik only grins stupidly back at his boyfriend. "Told ya."

"What did you tell him?" Ryou asks in confusion. When the guys in the room with him laughed, Ry crossed his arms and demanded to know, "Tell me! If you don't, I'll kick you out of the house. I don't care if you live on the streets!"

Malik wiped his purple eyes free of tears, "One thing Ry-baby, you won't kick us out because you're leaving for a week and Marik and I are going to watch your house."

"Yes…for all you know it might grow legs and run away," Marik unnecessarily adds.

The albino rubs his temples; he so wasn't in the mood for this. "Just tell me what you were doing."

"Malik was faking an orgasm for me to prove that you'd run up the stairs. I added some moans myself and the bed movements. It was true obviously…" Marik explains.

Ryou groans, "Well I wish you both were aware of the company I have downstairs."

The two blondes jump up asking 'who' in unison causing Ry to jump.

"Ryou, is everything alright?" A girl's voice called from downstairs.

Marik and Malik stared with wide, disbelieving lilac orbs.

"You didn't…" Malik hissed irritably.

"I did. Now both of you shut up, because I can easily get her to watch my house for me," With that said Ry walks briskly out the door and down the steps. Malik and Marik sit, fearful of how this girl could screw up the relationship between Ryou and Bakura.

As Ryou enters the living room from the stairs his eyes meet a pair of confused green/gold ones. He shakes his head sarcastically with a smile. The girl sitting on the couch giggles cutely.

"Is all well now?" Cassie asks still smiling.

"As far as I'm aware, yes," Ryou exclaims sitting on the couch.

Cassie was a preppy girl with a sweet attitude. She was always willing to help out, but never really finished what she started. Her straight bleached hair matched well with her golden green eyes and slender face.

"One of the reasons I stopped by was to tell you how wonderful your story was. It inspired me so much! Just like that poem you wrote in…what grade? 11th?" Cassie had exclaimed after while of talking.

"Yeah, eleventh; I'm glad that I inspire you. It's good to know I have a fan," Ryou jokes.

The girl next to him on the couch giggles slightly, "I wanted to express…how much you inspire me," she begins slowly.

"What do you mean, Cass?" Ry asks, although he's aware at what she's getting at.

"Well, I've had the biggest crush on you ever since you read that poem. I mean you've always been a total babe in my eyes but I don't go out with guys because of their looks. I look for a guy with an innocent heart, smart, funny…Ryou I think that's you," she admits calmly.

Ryou was 24 years old and she was 21. When they met, he was a junior and she was a sophomore. For one thing, Ry was gay and for another, he barely knew this girl.

"Cassie…I have to admit something," his green eyes gazed solemnly into her golden ones, "I can't go out with you."

The girl looked down and laughed, "I figured that I'd be too late. I mean with your looks you could have any one you wanted. You're very kind Ryou. Thanks for being honest."

"Actually, I'm single. Not really interested in dating. Sorry Cass. You're a beautiful young woman and you have a wonderful life ahead of you. Even though you think so, I'm not your guy. He's elsewhere, just not here," Ryou says honestly.

The twenty-one year old sat on the couch looking at the floor with teary eyes. "Oh Ryou…" she begins, "Thank you so much!" With that she hugs him tightly. "No one…not one person had ever been so sincere with his words. I think you'll break yourself and for sure you'll date someone. Again, thank you Ry." Cassie releases his neck and stands up. "Sorry to waste your time…"

"Nonsense! You couldn't waste my time with something like that! Just don't let this event spoil any of your achievements. I would hate for this to make you lose all inspiration," Ryou admits.

"Not a bit! One last thing…did you still need someone to watch your house?"

Ryou laughs, "Thanks but no thanks. I think I'll have the bozos upstairs watch it. Seeming how they both practically live here."

Cassie nods her head and grabs her sweat shirt. "Okay then, I guess I'm out. It'd be nice if we could keep in touch," she slowly exclaims, obviously not to be hurt again.

"I'd like that," Ryou admits grabbing her hands.

Her slightly red eyes shone with a bit of hope, "Me too." She leans forward and gently kisses Ry's cheek. At the same moment Malik and Marik had snuck down the stairs to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Both nearly fell over when they caught Cassie's lips on Ryou's cheek.

When Cassie pulled back Ryou closed his eyes. She laughed a bit at the blush strewn on his face. Ryou smiled back at her.

"Well, I'll be going now. Thanks Ry," the girl called as she headed out the door. But she stopped short when she spotted two blondes sitting at the foot of the stairs. She waved at them slowly and bounded out the door.

"Ryou," Malik began shouting suddenly, "what-ever-the-hell-your-middle-name-is Haruki!! Just what do you think you were doing?"

The two Egyptians cross their arms as if demanding an answer from the shocked boy. But Ry closes his own mouth and scowls angrily. He wasn't about to tell them anything. Maybe if they would've been 'behaving' then they would know perfectly well what was going on.

An exasperated sigh escapes his throat. He spins around and stalks towards the kitchen, his arms folded across his chest. "What do you guys want for dinner? I'm not creating a buffet either!" Ryou hollers impatiently not bothering to show any response to their inquiring requests.

* * *

(Ryou's POV)

Later that night, after the horrible dinner that Malik had attempted to make, I just sat in the living room. I'm not too happy with my house guests right now. For one, they're the cause of Bakura pretty much disappearing. Malik knew that I had wanted Kura just as much as Kura wanted me; it wasn't Malik's place to threaten that relationship by threatening us.

For another thing, it was their fault that Cassie labels me as a nut-case now. I'm sure she thinks that I'm stupid leaving my house with two complete ingrates not to mention horny. But why do I care? I don't exactly like her…

I sigh as the last thought crosses my mind. Ever since they, Marik and Malik, got together—not like it was a bad thing they did—it's been hard to tell myself that I love Bakura. It's kind of hard to describe. Seeing them together makes me not want to love Bakura. Perhaps it's the fact that they bring up topics I wouldn't be able to handle with Bakura. Or maybe it's because I haven't seen Bakura in so long.

I stare into space, shocked at what I just thought and say it aloud, "forget…Bakura? Would I…do that?"

Malik jumps out of his sleep, "Ryou," he moans groggily, "You are one of the last people who would ever forget about him. He's like your shadow. Both of you guys just need to say sorry. I won't say sorry, I'd get my ass kicked. You realize the true meaning of the trip to Okinawa is…right? Ryou, all of us support yours and Bakura's relationship heavily. We're all guys and we might not act like we care, but we do…" as he finishes a light snore escapes his lips.

I blink. My green orbs drift to the floor, "Thanks Malik." But only snores come for the dormant man. I quirk an eyebrow 'did Malik really say that or am I hallucinating? Oh well…I'm going on the vacation whether or not Bakura is there.'

I let out a long and deep yawn and stand up. I glace over at the two guys passed out on my couch. That's when I realize how wonderful single life is. You don't have to share a house with anyone, you can stay out as long as you want, but you meet too many flirts. With some weird force I walk over towards the stairs and whisper to myself, "I'm afraid I've forgotten about him. It's been three years without him and I've been doing fine.


	13. I'm not who I Thought I was

Ahh…you gotta love being grounded. Oops.. Either way, heres the chapter. I'll update the las tone tomorrow just to make it up to you guys!!

13. I'm not who I thought I was

"Ah, it's nice to see your bright smiling faces in the morning," Seto calls sarcastically. Ryou turns around along with the group of 5 others. They were Kaiba's employees, of course, and he found out that they were supposed to advertise his company's newest version of his brand name technology. It was probably another rip off like some of his other titles.

After talking to the pilot for a few moments, Seto groaned and faced Ryou. He could tell by his eyelids, that Kaiba wasn't exactly happy right now; or he was very tired.

When he reached earshot with Ry, Kaiba sighed, "I hope you have a good time. Even though this isn't the plan that Yami and I had planned out. But it's your choice. Oh yea, this isn't my plane either. My jet broke down last night on a test flight, so this guy was called in last minute to fly for me…he's not very happy."

Ryou smiled, "That's alright. I just wanted to thank you for the trip. I mean, it's not everyday you get a chance to fly free is it?"

Seto chuckled a bit before being interrupted by the pilot. "Mr. Kaiba, I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Now is fine. Get this guy on first, then my employees; they're not as important as this guy."

The chief flyer nodded and walked back towards his plane.

"Well, Ry have a good time. I would hate to spend this money on a worthless trip," Kaiba jokes.

The albino nodded, "Again, thanks."

As the male was ushered onto the plane, he watched Kaiba walk back into his company. His tall, slender figure walked up to a shorter, slightly more bulky figure. Ry could tell that it was Joey. He watched Seto lean over him; their silhouettes merged into one that soon vanished behind a curtain that was pulled down to end the scene

* * *

(Ryou's POV)

The ride on the plane was extremely nice, but loud. I had to sit somewhere in the middle of the seating area due to the fact that the pilot had to make two stops. The cab was packed! Not only that but I had to be squished between two people.

I'm not trying to be mean…but the man on my left was slightly larger, if you will, and stank vigorously of undeniable B-O. To me, that's just disgusting. Unlike the lady on my right; she looked more like Skeletor than a woman. She was one of the many people who were loud; with her high-pitched voice, fragile structure, and wild hair, she reminded me of Medusa.

"That's enough people! This argument will do nothing but piss off the pilot—" one of the extra riders shouted, all in attempt to stop the fighting but is interrupted.

"And cause Kaiba Corp. to flourish! If we can just scam them to, and passed, the point of no return we could all make millions of dollars just on this trip!"

"Tell me Steve, this little scam that you know about, is it legal?" the lady next to me inquires leaning forward.

Before this 'Steve' character can answer, all Hell breaks loose again over this 'scam' issue he brought up. Yay…

Only an hour later, the fight grew less and less physical and verbal, thanks to the arrival to the airport. As soon as I get off this plane, I'm going off with out these people.

It was cool to see the long beach and resorts in the sunset to my right. The silhouettes of people playing around on the shores could be observed right from the large window that made up the wall of the building. Although the tranquility in the airport didn't last long when someone called my name; I jumped and spun around.

"Hey kid, you're the guy who's the VIP from Kaiba right?" Some totally random person asked me.

'Kid? I'm 24 years old…' I growl mentally, but I don't take my time on answering, "No, sorry, I'm afraid you've been mistaken."

"Oh Ra, I'm sorry, sir. You just looked a lot like him," the man apologizes looking around, almost paranoid.

"That's alright. If that's all…I'll be on my way," I excuse myself and walk away.

Although I felt a little bad about my lie, but I don't want to be here under Kaiba's rule; I want to be free, for a little while anyways.

'Oh well, he'll get over it.'

"Oh my! I can't believe that they're playing at the concert! I'm so totally going!" a girl shrieks to her friends, "Oh please tell me we're going!"

"Well yeah, that band is like, the hottest thing since punk/rock was invented," her friend agrees.

"Yep, remember it's at 1207 Lakeport Ave; tonight at 7."

With a few giggles from the gaggle of teens, they walk off towards the baggage belts to claim their luggage.

I quickly memorize the concert's address; hopefully the music would take my mind of things. Too bad I'm not a huge fan of punk/rock music. With a sigh, I follow behind them to catch some of the details to the concert.

I wait patiently as the baggage comes out one suitcase at a time. Although none of the first few had my blue and yellow tassels hanging off the handle, I figured I'd be there for a while. Not to mention I had to get a rental car after this.

While glancing at each case, I hear someone calling out what sounds like my name. I spin around to see a mother chasing her daughter; the young girl strewing clothes about the room; out of an open bag.

"Mayu, you're not going anywhere near the beach when we get out of here! I'll make that perfectly clear to your father too!" the mom shouts in a desperate chance to make the kid stop.

She gasps and drops all the clothes right there; her large brown eyes swelling with tears as she begins to cry loudly. "Mommy!"

I jump at her shrill sob and look at her again only to find myself staring at her café orbs. They looked exactly like Bakura's, only these were eyes full of innocence and purity. Kura's were only full of greed and hate.

'Greed and hate?' I wonder to myself. In my hand bag I picture Bakura's diary lying on the bottom. I was able to tell just from the writing that Kura was hurt as a child. He grew up not knowing love from anyone. Even after he witnessed his drug addicted parents being shot and killed, he didn't know whether to cry or praise his new found freedom. 'That's why he beat me; because he didn't know how to love. I could always see it in his eyes when he was done. It flickered for a second before he left me alone. He was so sorry…' I closed my eyes. Shame washed over my like a waterfall. 'I could've saved you…what made me so blind? Bakura…'

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I look back at the bags that had past. As fate would have it, the one I missed was one of mine. The blue and yellow strings vanishing as the bag rounded the corner.

"Hey, grab that bag please!" I call out chasing after it.

When I reach the kind man who seized, I look into the familiar, blue eyes of the man. That's when it clicked; this is the guy who stopped me earlier.

The guy looks at the tag which contains all of my personal information. He blinks as his eyes skim over the card. The words 'Kaiba Corp.' were printed clearly in the background. A smile faintly rested on the bald man's lips when he handed the bag to me.

"Ryou Haruki, I presume?"

I stutter in an unsure way to respond, "I…I uhh…yes?"

The man laughs and says, "I thought so. Kaiba sent me a picture of you and your name. He told me that you'd lie about your identity."

"And who are you exactly? I never caught your name…" I ask trying to buy myself time, but I really had forgotten his name too. Oops.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Shadi. My girlfriend, Isis, is waiting out in the car for us. Are there any more bags for you?"

I shake my head and follow him through the large crowd of people. This was about as weird as things can get. First I'm stopped by this totally random guy, whom I never requested to help me, then I'm being dragged by this character to his car where Ra-only-knows what'll happen to me. But then again…what do I have to lose? I've lost everything that I once held dear to me.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Oh…Bakura, huh? I know him. He's cute," Isis comments as they drive down the road. Shadi looks over in her direction with a fake, hurt scowl. Isis only looks ahead of her at the road and smiles, "Well I'm not lying about it! You even told me you'd date him if you we're gay. Thank Ra you're not though!" Her laughs end when she catches Ryou's eyes looking at her in the rear view mirror. "Oh Ry, I didn't mean anything by that. I'm sorry. I actually dated a gay man in high school. I found that out when he wouldn't touch me or tell me he loved me." She laughs again and Shadi turns around to face Ryou.

"Don't worry about her. She's mental, not a clue what she's talking about sometimes," that's when he laughs himself.

Ryou smiles and asks, "What exactly did Kaiba tell you? I know he said that it was your job to hook us back up, but I don't want you guys to waste your time helping me out. Besides I don't exactly love him anymore. I mean I haven't spoke to the guy in like 3 years and we didn't leave each other on good terms either."

Shadi's face grows serious, "Seto told you that I worked for him. That's a lie. I'm a bouncer for the bar that's down the street from that concert that is going on. I have to keep all those little, underage bastards out of the bar. I'm not having any kids."

"So you say," Isis interrupts. "We'll see how long that kid-less thing will go as you get older."

Shadi rolls his eyes and finishes, "Anyways, although Seto told you that her and I were going to help you find Bakura; I'm not going to force you to do anything. For one I won't be there and you claim to not love Kura. I'll just let you do as you wish. If you want to stay in the hotel, see the sights, and relax; be my guest. But if not, here's the address to his house…shack…whatever. I'll leave it up to you."

Ryou stares at the piece of paper and takes it carefully from Shadi's hand. It was a very generous offer, but Ry wasn't interested.

"Look, thanks for the offer. But I'm here for a week; I just want to relax and not think about home for awhile. I'll keep the option in mind. Oh yeah, I want to go to that concert too. Do you mind getting me a ticket?" Ryou announces kindly.

Isis looks at Ry through her rear view mirror and smiles friendly at him, "Not a problem."

"Don't forget that he needs a car too," Shadi adds pointing up the road towards the rental station.

The stage was outdoors, just off of the beach. There was a long yellow police tape poorly twisted and wrapped around a few rotted posts. It was a blockade to signify the limits of the stands; although everyone knew the tape would be breeched. The large open square looked like it was able to hold a good 3,000 people. Ryou was sure though, that there wouldn't be THAT many people there. Oh but was he ever wrong…

When his sleek, silver Saturn rolled into the packed lot stuffed with cars, Ry almost had a heart attack. To him it seemed like every person in the stadium had brought their own car each.

'Haven't these people ever heard of car pooling?' he wondered silently to himself as he drove at snail's pace searching for a parking space. Once one was found, Ry got out of his car and took notice to all the people around him. There was no way he was going to get a ticket. This was a, for sure, sold out show.

The pass Ryou had gotten from Shadi wasn't a regular ticket. It was a nice VIP pass that hung around his neck. Most people here would kill for this type of ticket. It made Ry feel important for once. This was turning out to be his kind of vacation.

The author made his way through the crowd and reached the sitting area…but there were no chairs. It was a complete, rock-out, Mosh-pit, in which was going to be very loud and messy. Not food messy…but brawls were going to break out, that was certain too.

The sky had gotten a bit darken since he had arrived, and some of the bands were up on stage tuning their instruments. The pit had filled up with way too many people but they didn't seem to mind. The posters with some of the featured bands were posted everywhere. Ry grabbed one and let his eyes drift over the writing.

"Battle of the Okinawa Bands! Featured groups include: Throw Down the Rose, Fire at Will, Love like a Pebble, Ominous, and more of your favorites! Join us at the beach to hear all this awesome music!"

Suddenly a loud note echoed thunderously off the amplifier. Ry twisted his head and caught a glimpse of the person who sounded off the noise. His back was facing him and Ryou found it somewhat attractive, but he just shook his head and listened to the opening band.

He had to admit that they weren't bad, and it was obvious to him that the guitar player was very attractive. Thanks to the shrieking of the girls behind him. Each of them had a sign that would read something like: "We love you Firefly."

'Firefly. What kind of name is that?' Ry thought to himself with a chuckle. Though, he did have to admit himself that this 'Firefly' was kind of cute. But 'Firefly' looked like a total asshole; all his tattoos and short spiky hair. Ryou rolled his eyes and stared up at the band members. When out of no where the guitarist looked down at him and almost stopped playing.

Ryou pulled back slightly and he stood staring into 'Firefly's' russet eyes. Shaking his head, he spun around and disappeared into the crowd. Even from being thirty feet away the black eyeliner did nothing to mask Bakura's memorable gaze.


	14. Same Drug

Ah…:laugh: Sorry for not updating. My interent was down. But here it is!! this is the last chapter and then it'll be a lemon. Hoo-freaking-ray. Either way, It'll be soon.

14. Same Drug

But the band member had to stay on stage. It wasn't fair. This wasn't what he did for a living anyways. He wasn't even the real Firefly, the real guy had gotten sick and Bakura just took over his spot. When he was asked to play, Kura just happened to be setting up and began strumming on one of the guitars. That's when the whole guitar playing question was asked. Unfortunately, they had to play for another hour or so before getting off the stage. That was enough time, Bakura knew, for Ryou to get away from him…forever.

The newly upset boy hadn't felt these emotions in a long time; he had forgotten how it felt. But none of it mattered now, Ryou was leaving; tomorrow. It was way too much to handle. Shadi promised him that Bakura wouldn't get in, but maybe no one was on his side anymore. He was alone. No friends, no family; not one person who cared anymore now, then they did when he met them. They were too concerned with what _they _wanted for him rather than what _he_ wanted.

Heart heavy, overflowing with raw, old, and lingering emotions, Ry walked out of the fenced seating area for the concert and down the street. All he had to do was find that bar Shadi and Isis were working at that night. The only goal was to tell them good-bye and give them back the VIP pass they gave him for the concert. After that…Ry wasn't really sure what he wanted to do.

"I.D." a large burly man asked as Ry turned into the bar entrance.

"Oh…well…" was all he could manage to stutter.

"Ryou? It's ok Mike. This is Ry; he's supposed to be at the concert…what are you doing here?" Shadi states, excusing Ryou from exposing his ID.

"You told me that Bakura wouldn't show up at the concert," he exclaims, swallowing hard.

Shadi hangs his head and sighs, "I know that I said that. But Kaiba called me and told me that I can't interfere with this relationship. You two are supposed to be together. I tried Ry, I really did."

With a sad sigh, Ryou reaches into his pocket and pulls out the VIP pass card. "Here, you can have this back. I won't need it. I'm leaving tomorrow. I knew it was pointless to come; now it's pointless to stay." The albino turns away and begins to head towards an unknown destination.

Shadi looks down at the ticket in his hand, then back up to the retreating man. "It's funny…" he begins not realizing he's saying it aloud.

"What is?" Ry requests stopping, but not looking back.

"Life is. Have you ever thought about those wired little things?"

"Example?"

"Like, if you never would've met Bakura, you would've never met me or come here. You never would've felt like this…You never would've fallen in love with him."

Ryou finally turned his head slightly, "Shadi, I'm not in love with anyone. I did love him; but not now. Reality sunk in and I see that it wasn't meant to be. It was all just wishful thinking. I appreciate your trying to help. But I'm done with this whole thing. I'm leaving tomorrow then moving on from there. No one will find me, and I won't care. Good bye Shadi. Tell Isis bye for me too."

Shadi was speechless. He knew that he shouldn't say anything but something made him call out, "Stop lying to yourself."

Ryou closed his eyes and bit his lip. His heart had been shattered. He didn't want to listen to other people, he still loved Bakura and this lie that stated he didn't, was getting invaded. People knew he loved him and it was time to face the facts. Heartbroken and depressed, Ry started walking again. "I just don't want to be hurt again."

The tide washed upon the shore with a soothing rhythm. Green, swollen eyes stared out into the black, open waters of the bay. He felt a lot better now that everyone had left him alone. The beach was empty, not a single person for miles on the spacious shoreline. Unless you count the lit shacks that lined the shore or the concert that was a few blocks away.

The lights of the music gig didn't shine to where Ry was sitting; he was hiding in at a small tide pool on a large rock. Palm trees surrounded the small oasis making it feel cozy and calming.

Ryou put his head in his hands and sighed. As much as he wanted to scream, he couldn't. All he could do was sit and breathe; breathe slow steady breaths.

Suddenly, someone grabs Ryou from behind. One hand held the soft lips closed, making sure Ryou couldn't shout. Only muffled grunts could be heard. The other hand held both arms in place so he couldn't struggle; but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Ryou, please stop," a calm, almost pleading voice requested gently.

The boy's green eyes opened wide with shock, glazed with fear as the words reached his ears. The arms encircled around him turns into a hug; it felt like an empty embrace, longing; desperate. Turning his head slightly to his left, Ryou could barely make out the dark figure clinging to his body.

"Bakura?" his nervous, cracking voice asked quietly.

The man holding him pulled away and kneeled next to the rock. As the moon pulled out of the clouds and shone down, Ry could see the features of his past love more clearly. Tribal tattoos swerved sharply, but gently across the tanned skin. The once long, flowering white hair was now short and spiky. The slightly lanky body had disappeared since three years. Kura's arms had grown much more muscular then before, along with his abs and chest. But those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that Ry had missed, that were meeting with his own, stayed the same.

Ry's eyes welled up with more tears. This wasn't the reaction he thought that he was going to receive. He figured that Kura would buff himself up and then beat him again. That would be bad, seeing how much stronger he is now.

"I'm sorry," Bakura whispered suddenly.

"Wha—"

"I'm sorry Ryou. You'll never even begin to realize how much…" Bakura sighed. Ry couldn't exactly comprehend what he's apologizing for but, Bakura kept talking. "I suffered…three years. I've waited patiently for your soul to find mine again," he stops and looks up. The jade eyes of Ry just stared at him. "I should explain to you I guess…it's been so hard for me. Ever since I laid my eyes one you…I've wanted you. Well you've read my diaries! You know what I mean. And just to make myself confront you and touch you…I would get drunk. I would kiss you, touch you, need you. Ry I love you so much. When I was on stage and I saw you standing there, my heart skipped a beat."

The boy just remained silent and listened to every word Bakura said. But he had missed a huge part of their past lives together.

"What about the beatings? What were those about if you love me so much?" Ryou questioned blankly.

Kura stayed quiet for a second then sighed, "I don't know. Maybe it started out as an obsession. That's the kind of person I was. After my twelve years of being abused myself, I…didn't know how to love. It was the only way that I could touch you without drinking. But you have to believe me when I tell you that, whenever I struck you, I lost part of me. Something in my heart ached when I left you alone to suffer. Please…this…all this is a huge punishment for me…I don't know if you've suffered…just please believe me…I love you too much…I don't want to lose you again…"

The last line of Bakura's statement could be hardly heard over the chokes during his explanation. He fell forward and squeezed Ryou's body tightly in his strong arms. His fists were balled as he choked on Ryou's shoulder. Kura was crying. Ryou couldn't believe it. This wasn't the Bakura Makoto that was thrown in prison, ran away, and beat Ryou. This was the heart of Bakura Makoto; the torn, bruised, bloody, hardly beating heart inside. All of these wounds were opened when he stopped to think how awful he had been to his love.

Gathering Bakura into his arms, Ryou sobbed silently on his shoulder, "Oh Bakura. There is nothing in this world that would make me stop believing, or loving you." Pulling back a bit, Ryou stared Kura into his swollen brown eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Ry."

Ryou gently touches Bakura's cheek and asks, "Can I kiss you?"

The only response Bakura answers with is an embarrassed laugh. The smile makes Ry laugh as the tears mix into the passionate make-up session until the couple hears someone shouting at them.

"Hey boy; girl! No sex on beach!"

Ryou's eyebrow twitches, "girl?"

Bakura attempts to muffle his laughs when he buries his face into Ryou's hair, "Man…you're one flat-chested woman then…"

Ryou looks up with a growl, "Oh really? Then I guess you don't want me. Perhaps I'm not good enough for you."

"Oh no Ry, you're perfect for me. We can go back to my house. Maybe…I'll find out about the rest of you. Let's go."

"Mmm-hmm…ouch! Damn…" Bakura's laughs are ended with a curse as he lands backwards on his bed, but he hits his skull on the headboard.

Ryou tilts his head to the side and runs his fingers through the back of Kura's hair. "Aww…poor baby. Are you alright?"

The older boy smiles, "Of course. I've done that many times before." Then he grabs Ryou by the waist and pulls him forward. Both of their faces are merely inches apart. "I've never asked you why you came here."

"I wrote a book about us," Ry states tracing random lines on Bakura's chest.

Kura looks up thoughtfully and says, "Hmm…a book, huh? Kinky."

The smaller boy scowls playfully, "Not that kind of book. A book about how you treated me when your feelings were like this. Although you loved me then, you would beat me."

"What was the reason you gave them?"

"Well, I told them you beat me, so your bruises would always be on me. So it was like you were always touching me. I hated it, but you loved it. That's all."

"…" Bakura remained quiet in a thinking state. "You know what I think?"

Ryou continued to stare into eyes he loved.

"I think you're right. But when I left and grew up a bit, I realized how much of a bastard I was. I'm sorry. Is there anyway that I can make up for any of it?"

This wasn't the Bakura who had tried to kill him. This was undeniably that same man. Ryou loved this guy so much more.

Straddling Bakura's hips with his own, Ryou still lay chest to chest with him on the bed and grinned. "Kiss me. Kiss me like you absolutely mean it."

"But—"

Ry placed his finger on his lips and leaned forward. He tilted his head to the right on instinct, allowing Bakura to take the more dominate role. Bakura's warm tongue pressed into Ryou's mouth without as much as a warning. But that didn't matter. Tonight was going to be a night of pure pleasure and excitement. Neither wanted this to end, but it would. So they made the agreement without knowing it: they'd make this night count until they felt it was okay to be together.


	15. Lemon

Here's the chapter that all of you have probably been waiting for!!  
WARNING!!! CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT. If you are offended by male/male relations or graphic scenes, DO NOT READ.

_**(LEMON :)**_

Both men lay on the bed, still placing gentle kisses on the other. Ryou's lips moved around Bakura's throat, softly caressing the warm, tan skin. His lips didn't stay on the neck long before his tongue took over the job. Bakura looked up and groaned. Ry let his teeth graze along the flesh, leaving red traces behind. Suddenly Bakura pushed Ryou away.

"Hold on…Ry. I have to know something…" Kura's brown eyes met the slightly confused emerald orbs of Ryou who just nodded, "Why did you pick me?"

"You really should've read my book. But to answer your question, you're the only person who took me in. Everyone else just threw me out like trash…"

Bakura pulled the boy into a hug, "I would never do that. But I guess I did when I tried to kill you then vanish for three years." The nice sentence ended in a sweet kiss on Ry's cheek.

He smiled and nodded his way into Bakura's neck, "If only you weren't so screwed up in the head, maybe we could've been together longer."

Bakura took the comment in a harsh aspect. But Ryou had another idea in his mind.

"We'll be together for a long time. It would suck if we had to separate again. Promise me you'll never leave me."

Kura rubbed the back of his neck with a sneer, "Only if you're good in bed tonight."

Ryou smiled sweetly, with him being on top, he grinded slowly into Bakura's hips, "yes _Master_."

The man on the bottom purred as Ry's hips met his. Opening his eyes, he reaches up and grabs the hem of Ryou's shirt. Gently lifting it up, Ry took the hint and pulled it off the rest of the way.

Ryou puts his hands on his chest, "Not fair."

"Huh? What are talking about?"

"You're shirt is still on…"

"But you're too beautiful to look away," Bakura's voice got a bit whiney and childish.

Ryou got the best idea, "You know…if you don't take off the shirt, you can't touch me."

In an instant his white, muscle shirt was removed from his body. Ryou took the opportunity to lean over and lick Bakura's jaw. Starting at his chin, he made a slow, moist trail down to his collar bone. His hips still grinding slowly, teasingly into Bakura's body, he nipped tauntingly at the tanned throat.

Kura pressed his head harder into the pillow. His hands unconsciously reached up and grabbed Ry's hips. They held him there so he would stop moving. It was just too much for him. But the one thing he wouldn't stop was Ryou's mouth on his chest.

Pressing firmly with his tongue, Ry licks across Bakura's chest, slowly nearing his abs. The 6 pack was also outlined with his sweet saliva. Nearing the older man's belly button, Ryou ran his mouth over it, tonguing it for a second before realizing where he was headed. When Ry looked down, he saw the hem of Bakura's knee-length shorts.

A grin crawled upon Ryou's lips as he peered at Kura, who didn't really seem to be paying attention. With a sigh, Ry slipped four fingers under the denim and took the button with his thumb. The other hand followed. They unhooked the button and the zipper, slowly to reveal the green boxers clinging to Bakura's body.

Surprised brown eyes glanced down at Ryou who was currently tugging at Bakura's shorts to remove them first. Once they slipped off Bakura's legs, Ryou slithered back up Bakura's body and took hold of the jade tinted shorts. Taking them by the bottom hems, Ry slowly pulled them off his body and flung them towards the corner; not once taking his eyes away from Bakura's. When their eyes parted, Kura had green ones gazing down at his cock wickedly.

Lowering his head, Ryou let his lips brush the head of Bakura. They pressed firmly along the shaft, nibbling with his lips taunting Bakura's pleasure; continuously pinching the skin with his lip covered teeth. Making his slow way back up, Ry stuck out his tongue out when he reached the tip. The tip was slightly wet with Bakura's pre-cum.

Ryou looked up at his partner and scowled, "you best not do it if you want me to get the best part."

Bakura huffed in desperation but remained quiet. His Ryou only smiled.

Positioning himself back to where he was, Ryou again stuck out his tongue and swirled it around Bakura's head. Closing his mouth over the swollen, wet tip, Ry pressed his tongue into the tiny hole in the center.

Bakura pressed his head back into the pillow. It wasn't fair in his point of view that Ry got to have all the fun not to mention that he was still half dressed. All his thoughts were cut short when he felt a warm embrace swallow his cock. Ryou's lips didn't leave until the whole thing was fitted in his mouth. And once it was, Ry pulled back slowly, allowing his saliva to string off and trail down his chin.

Ryou then smiled, "good boy. Now, here's the best part."

Pushing himself off the bed, Ry stood up and walked over towards the stereo. He heard Bakura grunt in distaste at the state Ry had left him in.

"You better not touch yourself. If you do that, you'll ruin all the fun!" Ryou spun around and winked before slipping on the radio.

What better song to have playing other than _What's your Fantasy _by Ludacris?

Ryou turned around again and began to mouth the words and move his body in perfect rhythm to beats and samples of the erotic turn-on song.

"I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes. And I wanna, move from the bed down to the, down to the, to the flo'. Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave. But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy."

Running his hands over his body, Ry helped himself to strip right then. Not only for Bakura, but for his own benefit as well; it was only 80 degrees in the room.

Slowly moving his hips in a figure '8' motion, Ryou takes the button of his shorts into his hands. They quickly undid the obstacle then gently pushed them down Ryou's long, slender legs. As the denim pooled at his feet, his dance was ended quickly when someone grabbed him.

"Ry, I know that I've been horrible to you and I truly regret it. But it's no reason to torture me like this!" Bakura whines.

Ryou blinked and looked at Bakura's posture. His knees were glued to the corner bed and the only thing holding him up was Ry. It was too cute to see Bakura begging and on his knees. All Ry did was smile. Grabbing the hem of the red plaid boxers, he instantly slips them off and pounces onto Bakura.

Their lips instantly meet in a heavy kiss. Bakura's tongue shoves its way into Ryou's slightly open mouth.

"Mmm…touch me…" Ry mumbled around Bakura's busy tongue as it touched, tasted and took over his mouth.

"Oooh…Ku…Kura…" The young man moaned pulling away from their kiss, arching his back as Bakura's hand enclosed over his new…play toy.

"You like that Ry? Well I wish I would've known sooner…" Bakura teases jerking at Ryou's penis. The more Bakura pulled at it, the harder it got. He loved watching Ry squirm and moan; it was too good.

The swollen tip of Ry's dick grew a bit wet as Bakura's talented fingers continued to pump it. The older man smiled and pushed Ryou into the bed; releasing the boy's cock.

"You've had all the fun tonight and I've been hurting with my blue balls. It's my turn to have some fun and let you get hurt in the exact place I've always wanted to hurt you," Kura sneered at this moment. Now was his one chance to make Ryou his, not Malik's. Malik couldn't have him.

Without thinking about any sort of lubricant, Bakura runs one finger down the shaft of Ry's penis, to the sac that he played with for a moment; just to irritate his love more, before ending up at the anal opening Bakura was seeking. Just as Bakura started to press in a finger Ryou spoke out in protest.

"Bakura…this is my first…time doing it with anybody. Do you have anything that might make this process go a little smoother? I really don't feel like waking up more sore than I have too already."

"…" Kura didn't say anything at first but thought about this being Ry's first time. "You and Malik…you guys never…"

Ryou was horrified at the mere thought of Malik and himself having intercourse. His face turned red and his eyes grew wide as he shouted, "gross!! Bakura! That's NASTY!!" With a childish pout, Ry grunted and stated, "Now just because of that, I demand that you go find some lubricant."

"Yes master!" Bakura laughed as he leapt off the bed to seek out some type of lube.

Returning a few seconds later with a bottle of virgin olive oil, Bakura pops the bottle open and mounts Ry again.

"Well to make this easier…you'll have to get on your stomach. It'll be a lot more comfortable for both of us," Bakura says pouring some oil into his hand and rubbing it on his sensitive skin.

Without a word of complaint, Ryou rolls over. He jumps at the sudden cool liquid as it runs down his back side but is taken by even more surprise when Bakura's finger intrudes.

"Chill out babe. If you're this jumpy, then we might not get to the best part," Bakura soothes running his other hand along Ry's penis once again.

Ryou sighs and relaxes his whole rear end. That's when another finger is pushed in…followed by another; all of them moving in a constant scissor motion.

"Bakura…" Ryou requests quietly, all his earlier stamina had vanished much like his virginity will in a few moments, "I think I'm ready…"

Kura tilted his head, "You sure? You know…we don't have to do this."

Ry looked back at him with a smirk, "What's the point now?"

The man laughs and removes each finger. With his hard dick, Bakura finds Ry's hole again and presses in slowly. Honestly not wanting to intentionally hurt the boy.

"Hnn…" Ryou cries grabbing a fist full of the sheet they were currently on.

When Bakura gets all the way in, Ryou lets out the breath he was holding. He feels Bakura rocking his hips, adjusting the virgin then he experiences the feeling of Bakura's cock leaving then returning once more; each time going a little faster.

Suddenly Ry cries out with a jerk of his hips, "Ah…Bakura…what was that?"

"The best place to thrust at!"

Bakura pulls back and slams into the boy again, causing him to cry out louder with a moan.

After thrusting back and forth repeatedly, both bodies drenched in sweat, Bakura pants along with his need to find his release; and that was now.

Ejaculating into the boy, Ryou feels Bakura's hands pumping his cock in rhythm with his humps. Once Bakura came into him, Ry came into Bakura's hands.

Bakura wipes his hand on a discarded towel that lay on the floor. Then wrapping his arms around Ryou, they lie on the bed and regain their breath together.

"Hey Ry…why did you bother to come back for me?" Bakura asks, nuzzling into Ryou's soft white hair.

"Because I didn't want to have sex with a man I didn't love. And I wanted to have a lot of sex with the man I do love." Ryou remarks smartly.

Bakura sighs and hugs his boyfriend, "I fucking love you."

Ry looks up at the man and smiles, "or is it vice-versa?"

* * *

…be nice. Let me kno how it was. I'm kinda proud of it. My first yoai lemon ever.

Thanks you to everyone who read this piece of work. I may post more of my stories but I don't think they'll be YGO or yoai. Sorry.


End file.
